Cuando Muera la Tarde
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Y así, el Dios Zorro, permaneció dormido en la profundidad de las montañas. Generaciones y generaciones le sirvieron como guardianes... hasta que un día, Sasuke Uchiha lo vio despertar. AU, SasuNaru, serie. Capítulo VI
1. Prolog

Ok, ok, para cualquier explicación acerca de qué va esto, por favor, leer las notas del final 9.9

- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Cuando Muera la Tarde**_**".**

∞ **Autoras: **_**Kei-chan y**__** Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Género**: AU, serie, yaoi y un **enorme, completo, absoluto y cínico** OOC... por lo tanto, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.

∞ **Pareja:**** SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro, hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio y porque sencillamente me envicie escribiendo acerca de esta locurita.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prólogo**

**E**xistían entonces, nueve dioses principales. Todos y cada uno de ellos con rasgos animales y dotados con un número diferente de colas. El Dios Tanuki, Shukaku, era el primero, con una cola. La segunda era la Diosa Gato, Nekomata, con dos colas y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar con el Dios Zorro, Kyuubi. El que poseía el más alto rango entre ellos.

Existían también tres dioses mayores, que fungían como un Consejo: El Dios de Los Sapos, la Diosa de Las Babosas y el Dios de Las Serpientes. Naturalmente, también había Dioses de menor rango, que estaban más estrechamente relacionados con algún elemento en especial de la naturaleza o incluso de los mismos humanos.

Cuando Kyuubi aun era demasiado joven para controlarse a sí mismo, se perdió en un pueblo de un pequeño país llamado: Konoha. Allí, usando una apariencia humana, una anciana amable le ayudó desinteresadamente, dándole abrigo, comida y amables tratos. El tiempo pasó y Kyuubi jamás olvidó aquellas acciones por parte de la mujer, que cuando murió, él se encargó de hacer todo lo posible para darle de nuevo vida y juventud, otorgándole también el rango de Diosa de La Misericordia. Kyuubi entonces quiso hacer de Konoha un lugar que él protegiese, pensando en las personas iguales a la anciana que le ayudó y que allí vivían, dándoles tierras fértiles, fauna abundante y un clima hermoso, pero Konoha, siendo un país no bélico, siempre sufría de ataques por parte de países mayores, que deseaban quedarse con ella. Kyuubi entonces se encargó también de prestar todas sus habilidades para que Konoha saliese airosa de sus batallas.

Y así el tiempo pasó, Konoha prosperó grandemente... como también lo hicieron sus ejércitos y los dirigentes sedientos de poder. De esa forma comenzaron las peleas a otros países sin ninguna razón, más que la de someterlos y saquear sus riquezas. Nadie se atrevía a oponérsele, porque sabían que contaba con un dios que la respaldaba.

Pero Kyuubi se sintió enormemente decepcionado al ver en lo que las personas se habían convertido, atacando a inocentes sin motivo y arrasando con ciudades enteras. El Dios Zorro decidió desaparecer entonces, quitando su protección al país.

Pero él no tenía la suficiente entereza de dejarlos cuando ya se había comprometido a hacer algo por ellos, así que en lugar de marcharse a su hogar original, el Mundo de Los Dioses, prefirió quedarse durmiendo, aguardando el momento en que Konoha volviera a ser el lugar tranquilo que él tanto apreciaba.

Kyuubi se retiró a una montaña solitaria, esperando cumplir allí su cometido de sueño indefinido, encontrándose por casualidad con un humilde leñador, de nombre Kaseiyo Uchiha. Fue así como hizo un trato con él, pidiéndole que cuidara de que él tuviese un sueño tranquilo y a cambio, Kyuubi le dejaría disfrutar de sus _bendiciones_. Pero también debía de obedecer una serie de órdenes, todos sus descendientes y él: nadie se aprovecharía de sus riquezas o de su poderío para dañar a los inocentes, al contrario, harían todo lo posible por ser de ayuda a quien lo necesitase.

Fue así como los Uchiha se convirtieron en la familia más poderosa de Konoha, con grandes fortunas e integrantes bendecidos con salud de hierro. Los rumores entre la gente decían que la montaña estaba llena de oro, de allí, que los Uchiha se hubiesen vuelto tan poderosos.

De esa forma se llevó el trato y cada cierto tiempo, Kyuubi despertaba de su largo letargo con la esperanza de encontrar que el país había vuelto a ser como antes, desilusionándose al darse cuenta de que las cosas no cambiaban, volviendo a dormirse, deseando que la siguiente ocasión en la que despertase, Konoha hubiera vuelto de nuevo a ser tan apacible como la conoció.

Y así, pasaron catorce largas generaciones de Uchiha.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A ver, a ver, vamos a hacer explicaciones. Desde hace ya tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer éste fanfic, pero no me animaba ni un poco... hasta que encontré a una niña tan loca como yo, a la que le conté mi idea y que asombrosamente decidió embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo. Su nombre es Kei y pueden encontrarla en la pagina de Amor Yaoi bajo el pseudónimo de: "Keichan". De hecho, ella va a publicar el fanfic allí, mientras, yo lo publicare acá... de paso, visítenla y no duden en leer sus fanfics, especialmente uno llamado "Por Teléfono" que me tiene en espera de más xD (lo sé, la publicidad es gratis).

Ahora bien ¿De qué va todo esto? Oh, ya lo verán, ya lo verán, puede que el prólogo no sonase interesante, pero yo ruego porque el resto si lo sea. Al menos el disfrute de estar escribiéndolo, nadie me lo quita xD bien, bien, mucha palabrería y poca acción, mejor esperar al capítulo uno para ver que tal.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Sí supieras que siempre, sin que tú lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías...__..._" ——°¤:.


	2. Chapter I

**Importante**: Primerísimo que nada, como siempre, Noemi-chan hermosa, se ha tomado la monumental molestia de hacer dos dibujitos para este fanfic (me pareció muy injusto a su esfuerzo mostrarles solamente uno), así que les invito a que pasen a mi perfil a verlos ¡Son sencillamente divinos!... Noe de mi vida, de mi corazón ¡Mil gracias por todo tu empeño!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: I**

**A**quel día era ideal para pasear. Un sol inmenso y generoso de verano se colaba entre las hojas que se movían con una suave brisa, ante la marcha de Sasuke, que caminaba a paso normal, con un incienso de naranja en una mano y su flauta de bambú en la otra.

Se internó en lo más profundo de la montaña, propiedad de la familia Uchiha, que desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, había protegido lo que en una cueva se encontraba. Algo de lo que Sasuke se maravilló y por supuesto, enorgulleció de ser su guardián.

Sorteando una serie de trampas y puertas, de la más elegante y trabajada madera, su corazón se aceleró sin que el joven pelinegro lo pudiese evitar, pues detrás de aquel lugar, de aquella aromática madera tallada, se encontraba aquello que atrapó sin cuartel el corazón su corazón.

Abrió la última puerta con manos temblorosas -no tenía idea de cuando se quitaría aquella sensación-, y el calor de aquel lugar inundó su cuerpo, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Atravesó el cuarto, enorme, con sus hermosos muebles y sus preciados tesoros, para subir unos cuantos escalones, y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente al ver a la maravillosa figura que descansaba en una amplia cama de colchón de plumas, tan pacífico y hermoso como siempre.

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el rostro, apartando algunos cabellos dorados que traviesos, se habían salido de su lugar, susurró un -"Buenos días"-, y osadamente, cosa que jamás había hecho antes más que en sueños, besó la mejilla de ese dios, e inmediatamente se levantó, a encender el incienso, que, suponía, era el aroma favorito de Kyuubi, el Dios Zorro que su familia cuidaba.

Cuando el delicado aroma inundó el ambiente, Sasuke se sentó en un sillón color vino y sacó la flauta, que había guardando antes en su bolsillo.

- Espero que te guste... la compuse para ti.

Aunque el joven sabía que el Dios Zorro no lo oiría, por su profundísimo sueño, a Sasuke le gustaban esas pequeñas citas que tenía, sólo para admirarlo durante horas y suspirar por él, más tarde.

Tomó aire, y las notas viajaron por el aire con la delicadeza de una pluma, hasta donde estaba el rubio durmiente.

Los humanos por más mortales e insignificantes que pudiesen parecer comparados con los Dioses todopoderosos, podían hacer algo que la mayoría -sino es que eran todos- los Dioses no: soñar. Para un Dios, dormir significa un espacio infinito de nada, donde el sueño se convertía literalmente en un ensayo de la muerte, porque en el, no existía cosa alguna. No habían sensaciones a su alrededor, ni espacios donde dormitase dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, simplemente, era como estar muerto.

Sin embargo, para Naruto, aquel Dios Zorro de las leyendas que populaban en el pequeño país de Konoha, existía algo que era capaz de sacarlo del profundo trance en el cual había caído hacía ya demasiadas lunas por voluntad propia.

Poco a poco, filtrándose en la oscuridad abrumadora que lo ceñía todo, una suave y exquisita melodía se iba colando por sus sensibles tímpanos.

Y entonces, todo llegó de golpe. Las sensaciones aparecieron, los aromas inundaron su nariz y sus parpados temblaron. Volvía a vivir, alejándose de ese sueño que emulaba a la caprichosa muerte. Poco a poco, fue tomando consciencia sobre si mismo, imágenes, pensamientos y emociones le recordaban quién era y cuál era su situación.

Y todo eso, en apenas unos sencillos segundos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, rojos como el color de la sangre y volvió a cerrarlos un poco, echando hacia atrás su blanquecina oreja izquierda antes de volver a mirar el mundo a su alrededor.

Sus ojos entonces dieron con una inesperada imagen. Frente a él, un joven de cabellos ébanos y piel color nieve tocaba una flauta, la misma que producía aquel sonido tan armónico que lo arrastró de la inconsciencia. Estaba seguro que no lo había visto jamás, porque habría recordado perfectamente un atractivo tan etéreo como el parecía tener aquel desconocido humano.

Aunque pronto, le pareció familiar. Esa belleza marmolea, los cabellos negros, el aroma inconfundible de la sangre que llevaba en las venas.

- Uchiha.

A pesar del sueño inquebrantable en el que se enfrascaba, Naruto nunca perdía alguna de sus facultades al despertar, ni siquiera aquellas que tenían que ver con sus cuerdas vocales, por lo cual, su voz sonó perfectamente nítida.

La flauta resbaló de entre sus dedos de Sasuke y cayó en sus piernas, al momento en que se sobresaltó al sentirlo despierto. Sus ojos más abiertos no podían estar, observando con perplejidad al Dios Zorro, que asombrosamente... había despertado de su sueño.

Jadeó, sin creérselo, por más que lo estaba observando. Tenía los ojos color rojo... y a cada segundo que se movía, las pupilas negras captaban cada simple acción.

- ¿Q...qué...? -logró decir, alarmado, levantándose luego de un salto, para arrodillarse frente a él- Y-yo...-tomó aire, coordinando más sus palabras, para que se entendiesen- Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha, décimo cuarta generación... -¿Y ahora? ¿Qué decía?- Soy su protector... y... con toda mi sinceridad, lamento... haberlo despertado, Kyuubi-sama.

Las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios, por varias razones. La primera, porque Sasuke jamás de los jamases había pedido disculpas por algo. La segunda era porque no sabía si era correcto disculparse, siendo que no tenía bien en claro sí había sido él quien provocó su despertar -ya que según decía la leyenda, nada podía despertar al dios de su sueño sino él mismo- y tercero, porque le parecía algo extraño hablarle al joven del que había estado enamorado desde que tenía edad para ser consciente de sus sentimientos, pero que jamás se había movido un milímetro de su lugar, ni para sonreír entre sueños.

Naruto se encontraba francamente sorprendido y mientras se incorporaba para poder sentarse, haciendo a un lado los pliegues de su ropa, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué había pasado la última vez que despertó? Oh, sí, Kei Uchiha era la matriarca y Konoha tuvo una pelea ridícula contra el país de Suna. Lo que le hizo volverse a dormir hasta que considerara que era hora de echar otro vistazo.

Y hablando de vistazos, ahora se encontraba bastante interesado en el joven arrodillado junto él, que le había hablado de forma tan solemne, pero aun así, era imposible que no se notara el nerviosismo latente en sus palabras. Eso le enterneció hasta cierto grado, teniendo el cuenta que el pobre muchacho parecía completamente anonado por verlo despierto, seguramente debía de ser algo así como el susto de su vida.

Aunque debía de ser listo, porque suponía que era él quién lo había despertado, pero lo más seguro es que no supiese el motivo. Naruto ahora comenzaba a dudar acerca de sí había dejado constatado o no que la música era su impedidor de sueño.

Y ahora ya podía verlo, el joven frente a él no tenía ni una pizca de oscuridad en su espíritu, totalmente puro, como agua de río.

Así que sin poderlo evitar, se carcajeó suavemente, dejando en sus labios una sonrisa gentil. La misma que algunos viejos cuentos para niños describían que tenía aquel Dios de Konoha, que desapareció de la nada.

- No tienes por qué arrodillarte -comenzó a decir, tratando de no sonar demasiado alto, no quería que el otro pensara que se había ganado la furia de una deidad- Yo no soy esa clase de dios, como Shukaku ¿Escuchaste de él? Un tiempo quiso proteger a Suna, ahora seguramente vaga por el mundo.

Se enderezó lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, sintiendo el agradable piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzos.

- Puedes llamarme Naruto -siguió hablando, con voz suave- Kyuubi es para quienes no me conocen. Dijiste que eras de la decimo cuarta generación, lo que quiere decir que me he perdido tres desde la ultima vez -suspiró hondamente- Es una lastima, hubiese querido ver una segunda vez a Kei-chan, ella era una Uchiha muy simpática.

Finalmente, llegó hacia donde el moreno seguía sin moverse, así que se arrodilló frente a él, colocando una mano dócilmente sobre el hombro del otro.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Sasuke ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí!

El moreno levantó la cabeza, apenas, con el corazón que le latía a mil por segundo. ¿Lo estaba tocando? ¿El maravilloso rubio, de belleza prodigiosa, estaba tocándolo y hablándole con tanta amabilidad? Era mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado... y realmente había soñado muchas cosas.

Siempre pensó que el rubio permanecería dormido durante toda su vida, y él tendría que olvidarse de su enamoramiento, para continuar con la descendencia. Que el dios solo sería un precioso recuerdo de su juventud, allí, en ese lecho, tan perfectamente dormido, y soñando quién sabe qué cosas sobre el mundo y lo que en él habitaba.

Así, tomó la mano que estaba en su hombro con infinita delicadeza y dulzura, llevando el dorso a sus labios, depositando un ceremonial beso de bienvenida. Luego la soltó con el mismo cuidado.

- Me siento honrado de ser su guardián, Ky... Naruto-sama -se corrigió, volviendo a inclinarse, aprovechando el gesto para ocultar sus mejillas rojas, y el brillo enamorado de sus ojos-.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, encantado con que aquel Uchiha pareciese tan tranquilo... recordaba perfectamente como algunos Uchiha en el pasado habían armado escándalos monumentales al verlo de pie ¡Ni que fuese cosa de otro mundo!

Además, le había tocado ¡Más importante! Le había besado la mano y eso era un hecho asombroso, había pasado ya mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se hubiese animado a tocarlo, como si pensaran que él era tan "sagrado" como para ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos durante más de cinco segundos. En esas ocasiones en las cuales volvía a ser parte del mundo, extrañaba bastante el ser tratado de forma normal, como lo hacían los otros dioses.

- No, sin ningún "sama", sólo Naruto ¿Bien? Me suena raro que lo digas así, porque físicamente, tú y yo parecemos de una edad muy cercana ¿No? Dejemos el _sama_ para los mayores.

Naturalmente, Naruto sabía que había perdido la cuenta de su edad después de los primeros mil años... ¡Pero la juventud se llevaba por dentro!

Sasuke asintió, confundido, volviendo a enderezarse, para ver en profundidad esos ojos rojos. Y sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más y más... Apartó la mirada, cuando empezó a pensar que podría estar incomodándolo, y le ofreció sus manos, para que se diera impulso para volver a pararse. Luego, lo hizo él, manteniendo su distancia respetuosa. Sí apagaba la voz de su conciencia, tenía muchas ganas de acariciarle la mejilla y besar su frente.

- Está bien... Naruto -se mordió la lengua para evitar el "sama" que peleaba por demostrar todo lo importante que era para él- ¿Tiene..s...? -quizás sí no lo tuteaba, luego lo regañaría por no hacerlo- ¿Hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Puedo hacer algo por... t-ti? -argh, sentía que estaba siendo tan maleducado, sin decirle 'usted'-.

El rubio entonces inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando realmente con notoria curiosidad a aquel atractivo joven frente a él, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo con emoción y decirle que era un alivio que le tratasen finalmente como a otro ser vivo común y corriente, y no a una cosa que había que besarle los pies. Naturalmente, hacer eso quedaría muy mal para un dios como él.

- ¿Hambre? ¿Sed? -repitió entonces Naruto lentamente- En realidad, creo que no, pero...

Entonces, un pensamiento horrible llegó a su mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Esas preguntas acerca de lo que quería, ofrecimientos de hacer cosas por él... oh, ya lo veía venir, cuando todos el resto de los Uchiha lo supieran, el ciclo se repetiría nuevamente.

Tratando de no parecer tan incomodo como comenzaba a sentirse, tomó de los hombros al moreno, cuidando de aplicar la fuerza suficiente, mirando fijamente el par de ojos ónice de su actual "protector".

- No les digas a los demás que estoy despierto -dijo sin titubear- Por favor, que nadie se entere... no quiero que piensen que algo malo ha sucedido o que estoy despierto porque quiero juzgar al mundo con mano de hierro... solamente, no les digas.

Ciertamente, los motivos eran mitad verdad, no había despertado para juzgar a nadie pero por otra parte, no deseaba tampoco tener a un montón de personas haciéndole reverencia cada vez que parpadeara.

El Uchiha asintió decidido, definitivamente queriendo obedecer aquella petición, pues no le agradaría que su familia se la pasara alrededor del rubio, alabándolo. Porque ya lo veía venir, a Fugaku prohibiéndole ver al dios, o incluso castigándolo por haberlo despertado, o por cualquier error por más mínimo que encontrase. Así era su padre. Lo único bueno que había hecho por él era haberle dado el permiso para cuidar de Naruto.

- Nadie se enterará, lo prometo. Pero... -argh...- Tú me tendrás que prometer que no saldrás de aquí... alguien puede reconocerte. Esta montaña está llena de guardias de mi familia.

Inevitablemente, Sasuke le pareció tan lindo ordenándole cosas, como un pequeño niño queriendo tomar el control de alguna situación de "adultos".

Rió quedamente antes de acercarse a él, anclando una mano sobre la espalda del Uchiha, eliminando completamente la distancia que les separaba, dándose cuenta de que ciertamente, el otro era más alto, así que terminó estirándose lo suficiente como para casi posar sus labios sobre el oído derecho del moreno.

- Le estás ordenando a un Dios que no salga, Sasuke -había una nota de diversión en su voz-.

Seguidamente, se separó de él, sonriendo cándidamente y colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si quisiera imitar alguna pose casual, cosa que se descartaba completamente gracias a las ondulantes colas blancas tras él.

- Tengo mis métodos para salir a dar un paseo a medio centro de la ciudad si quisiera, pero... sí te deja más tranquilo, me voy a quedar aquí... la verdad es que este lugar es tan bueno como alguno de los templos que llegué a tener. Ah, pero tienes que venirme a visitar, estaría muy aburrido y no quiero volverme a dormir tan pronto.

El humano quedó paralizado, no pudo haber sabido que el rubio dios lo iba abrazar, y el susurro en su oído, hizo temblar completamente su sistema por dentro. Ahí sí que se iba a dar cuenta de cuánto latía su corazón, si su oído estaba tan desarrollado como le parecía.

Quiso disculparse, por su osadía de ordenarle cosas, cuando no tenía derecho alguno, pero sin poder evitarlo, el sentido posesivo del pelinegro habló por él.

- Me quedaría más tranquilo, a menos que salga...s en mi compañía alguna vez. De todas formas, te vendré a visitar todos los días. Es lo que siempre hago.

Usualmente los antiguos guardianes visitaban tres veces a la semana el templo, como mucho. Pero no Sasuke. Él necesitaba ver al rubio siempre. Era como su bálsamo para cuando los entrenamientos de su padre le dejaban tan exhausto que apenas podía moverse, el remedio a un mal día, o simplemente lo que hacía que su felicidad aumentara.

- ¿De verdad vienes todos los días? -cuestionó, comenzando a examinar con cierto detenimiento su alrededor- Como estoy dormido, no me doy cuenta de nada, pero te agradezco que lo hagas, no creo que todos se tomen esa molestia, por mucho que puedan obtener de mí -se encogió de hombros-.

Su vista se fijó entonces en las sabanas de la cama en la que había estado durmiendo, provocando que hiciera una mueca ¿Quién las había cambiado por ese morado de tan mal gusto?

- Supongo que ésta es la primera vez que tocas algo estando aquí ¿Cierto? -había cierto brillo de perspicacia en sus ojos y su sonrisa parecía de alguna forma incitar a la complicidad-.

Sasuke en respuesta volvió a asentir.

- Es mi deber y mi orgullo venir aquí, a velar tu sueño...

Y al moreno le estaba costando un mundo no toarle la mano, o acercarse un mísero paso más, para estar más cerca de su aroma o el calor que despedía. Un violento sonrojo atacó entonces sus mejillas cuando le insinuó lo de 'tocar', pero negó, para deleite del dios.

- Jamás antes había estado ni cerca de ti... siempre me sentaba allí -apuntó al sofá- A mí... -y a diferencia de toda su familia, la verdad sea dicha-No me atrae la riqueza o buenaventura de tu divinidad. Sólo... disfrutaba de verte.

Y esa era la confesión más sincera de sus sentimientos que podía hacer.

Naruto lo analizó un poco más en silencio, ablandándose completamente al darse cuenta de que solamente era un muchacho "inocente", ajeno a esas cosas que a él tanto le desagradaban no solamente de los Uchiha o Konoha, sino de los humanos en general.

- De alguna forma -comenzó a decir el rubio- Te agradezco mucho eso, me hace más feliz que cualquier ofrenda o sacrificio que alguien pueda darme. Los Uchiha tienen mis favores no porque los haya escogido por sus buenos corazones, en realidad, fue cosa del azar, sé que muchos se les ha subido todo eso a la cabeza y lo lamento mucho -bajó su vista hacia el suelo- Lamento también no cuidar de Konoha como debería... pero, son todos tan egoístas y... -pero negó, pues no estaba dispuesto a soltar sus propias frustraciones- Muchos de tu familia son así, pero tú...

Y se acercó, llevando ambas manos hacia las blancas mejillas de Sasuke, cuidando especialmente de evitar que sus uñas -que cualquier juzgaría más de garras- pudiesen lastimar aquella bella piel de porcelana.

Sostuvo su rostro con confianza, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de los confundidos ojos negros.

- He conocido a muchos de tu familia que son nobles y admirables -y una sonrisa deleitada se dibujó en sus labios- Tú tienes la mirada de esos Uchiha de los que hablo, no te pareces a los otros.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente y apoyó las manos sobre las de Naruto en sus mejillas.

- Gracias... -dijo él-.

Eran las palabras más hermosas que le habían dedicado en toda su vida, y por primera vez, se sintió feliz de ser un Uchiha, y poder estar a cargo de tan maravillosa criatura como lo era Naruto.

- Esa... es también una razón para que haya aceptado no decirle a nadie que has despertado... mi padre, cabeza de la familia, es muy codicioso, y... me preocuparía que lo... conocieras...-avergonzado de su padre, apartó la mirada- Y te agradezco que confíes en mi. Ese será mi mayor tesoro... -aseguró-.  
Y apenas unos segundos después, el pelinegro se armó de todo su coraje -y quizás también insensatez-.

- Por favor... -dijo- Perdona mi atrevimiento... -susurró, y es que ya no lo soportaba más-.

Simplemente se acercó y besó su frente, como tanto quería y le hizo unos cariños en las mejillas, viendo cumplido su sueño.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, bien, bien, hora de las explicaciones... de muuuchas largas explicaciones.

Para empezar, cuando idee las bases de este fanfic (por así decirlo), no tenía mucho en concreto respecto a la trama, sin embargo, Kei y yo hemos ido armándola poco a poco, tomando rumbos completamente diferentes a los que alguna vez pude imaginarme para esta idea. Por otra parte, debo aclarar que este fanfic es **absolutamente** diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, incluso, hasta he tenido que romper con mis propios principios "éticos" mientras lo he ido escribiendo en compañía de Kei, pero bueno, que supongo que tengo que intentar de todo, hasta lo que yo misma he tachado XD

También, a diferencia de lo que he escrito, las cosas aquí van a desarrollarse a un ritmo muchísimo más veloz que mis anteriores tramas largas (no se puede evitar, me gusta extenderme aunque después termine liada), así que también tengan eso en cuenta. Otra parte importante es el desvergonzado OOC del que comente antes, que se ha podido ver muy bien aquí... y créanme ¡Se pone mucho peor!, pero es que no hay caso, en base al personaje que Kei desarrolló, es como yo me amoldé para desarrollar el mío (aquí una pregunta de reto!! Adivinen a quién hace Kei y a quién hago yo xD). Por allí también, quienes conocen a Kei, le han colocado un cartelito de maestra del drama (yo entre ellos, jaja), pero ella me ha pedido que les diga que desgraciadamente, no anda en "drama mode on", anda algo así como en "fluffy mode on" así que ya se imaginaran.

Lo que me lleva a mi última aclaración... no se esperen cosas del otro mundo, ni dramas telenoveleros de las ocho de la noche o tramas que quieran convertirse en libro... a pesar de las muchas cosas que pudieron haberse imaginado con el prologo, yo más bien calificaría este fanfic de _sencillito_ y ya. Lo que _sí_ pueden esperarse, va a ser un montón de cursilerías a muerte y un montón de cosas rosas, porque pareciera como sí Kei y yo estuviésemos dopadas con azúcar, chocolate y miel cada vez que escribimos. Sí terminan diabéticas, empalagadas hasta sentir nauseas o con las muelas cariadas, penosamente tendremos que desligarnos de los daños 9.9

Bien, bien, creo que no hay nada más que yo pueda agregar a esta situación, lo mejor es dejarles juzgar a ustedes y rogar porque el golpe de las pedradas no sea demasiado duro xD

En fin, espero vernos en la siguiente y ojalá de verdad este primer capítulo haya sido de su entero agrado.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Sí supieras que siempre, sin que tú lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías...__..._" ——°¤:.


	3. Chapter II

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: II**

**N**aruto entreabrió sus ojos un poco más, llevándose una mano a la cara, tocando los mismos lugares que Sasuke había rozado, tratando de descifrar exactamente lo que sentía y mientras lo hacía, sus labios se movían por si solos respondiendo automáticamente a lo que había escuchado.

- No deberías preocuparte por tu padre ni mucho menos por mí, soy un Dios, para mí no existen imposibles ni peligros. Lo de tu padre puedo resolverlo con un chasquido, no es primero ni el único que tengo que enderezar en su camino por la vida -rió seguramente ante sus propios recuerdos- Pero, tendrás que disculparme, no puedo enderezarlo en este momento -finalmente, volvió a mirar al moreno- En realidad, me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía todo lo posible antes de que sepan que desperté.

Y animadamente, miró con cierto anhelo al otro.

- ¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?

Al preguntar, el rubio sonrió con cierta vergüenza, arruinando completamente la imagen que cualquiera hubiese podido tener del temible y sanguinario Dios Kyuubi.

- Hace tanto que nadie que me toca así que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía, no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que la ultima fue mi madre, aunque ya ni siquiera la recuerdo tampoco -confesó- ¿Podrías hacerlo sólo un poco más?

El Uchiha se sentía en un sueño. Tan perfecto y maravilloso que no tenía intenciones de salir de él, nunca.

Cuidadosamente, con miedo quizás a asustarlo o incluso romperlo, pasó sus brazos por la espalda del más pequeño y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando el suficiente espacio y un agarre débil, para que el Dios se alejara sí le incomodaba.

Volvió a pasar sus labios por la frente de Naruto, presionando tiernamente. Luego fue turno de sus mejillas -en cada una de las tres líneas- y terminó con un gracioso beso en la punta de su nariz.

- Sí me sobrepasé, lo lamento... -murmuró, apenado- Es que... yo... no pude evitarlo...

Pero sí Sasuke se encontraba alarmado de sus propias acciones, Naruto estaba demasiado dichoso con ellas como para siquiera darse cuenta de algo más. Sin siquiera meditarlo, lo abrazó pasándole las manos por la espalda y recargando complemente su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, tan gustoso como un niño con un puñado de caramelos.

- Lo siento -masculló entonces él- Tienes un Dios muy patético, pero no sabes lo bien que se siente -se concentró un segundo en el latir del corazón del otro- Tú no me tienes miedo, ni me ves con envidia o cosas parecidas... por eso, sí te he molestado con esto, lo siento, no tienes por que cumplir con mis caprichos.

Naruto no podía evitarlo ¿Cómo no tratar como un igual a ése Uchiha y darle las concesiones que quisiera?, porque era como si el propio Sasuke le hubiese dado un enorme regalo simple y sencillamente por no mirarlo como si fuese algo ajeno al propio mundo.

- ¿Caprichos? -preguntó Sasuke, con una leve sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios. No era burla, ni alegría. Era una sonrisa triste- ¿Cómo podría ser un capricho sí... es lo que más deseaba en el mundo? -besó su cabeza, apretándolo más fuerte-.

Únicamente tenerlo así... pegado a su cuerpo, protegido, no necesitaba nada más.

- Sólo tenerte entre mis brazos... es lo único que anhelaba... soy feliz, así. No eres patético...

El Dios sonrió, relajándose completamente, incapaz de concebir realmente que era con un humano con quien se hallaba fraternizado de esa forma que los otros Dioses que conocía, seguramente le tacharían de "indigno".

Pero no le importaba, jamás había sido como los otros Dioses y no iba a empezar ahora. Sasuke era sincero, se notaba en sus palabras y además, poseía un aura tan clara que Naruto podría jugarse su propia divinidad a que era podía confiar plenamente en él, aunque apenas lo conociese de unos minutos, cuando seguramente y por "tradición" Uchiha, Sasuke debía de conocerlo a él desde que era un niño.

- Comprendo que eres honesto -murmuró Naruto, desde su en realidad cómoda posición- Pero no comprendo la felicidad que dices tener... ¿Por qué lo que yo te he pedido hacer era algo que deseabas tanto?

Pero entonces, Naruto recordó que los humanos también eran un tanto complicados respecto a sus ideas, así que lo mejor sería no intentar indagar más, ya que aquello debía de ser naturalmente, lo más correcto.

- Pero sí te hace feliz -su voz se escuchó nuevamente animada- Puedes abrazarme cuando quieras... pero ha cambio también tienes que besarme como hace un momento, eso a mí me haría feliz.

- Gracias... de verdad me hace feliz... -de ahí a que le dijese la razón, tan fácilmente, no estaba tan dispuesto a recibir un rechazo- Sólo puedo decirte que... eres lo más importante que tengo... y soy dichoso por cuidarte...

Lo apretó fuerte. Y estaba esa petición, el besarlo, que le pidiese eso había sido simplemente maravilloso y por supuesto, era su deseo más grande, por lo que comenzó a complacerlo excesivamente, llenando de cariñosos besos su rostro. Aunque por más que quisiera tocar sus labios con los del rubio, sabía que era algo demasiado imprudente por su parte, aunque igualmente era más feliz de lo que había recordado alguna vez, con la criatura que tenía en sus manos su corazón.

Naruto rió entre beso y beso, como si fueran cosquillas de las más efectivas. Sasuke había dicho que no era patético, pero él creía firmemente que sí ¿Cómo un Dios podía sentirse tan alegre con unas atenciones tan simples como aquellas?, pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba extender esa sensación de ser tratado como un _alguien_ y no como un _algo_.

Un suspiró franco salió de los labios del ojiescarlata, como si su alma exhalara de alivio.

- Sasuke -le llamó apaciblemente- Agradezco completamente lo que dices, si tú me tienes a mí como tu prioridad, entonces te convertirás también en una para mí. Permíteme cuidarte yo también ¿Está bien?

El pelinegro tuvo intenciones de negar en un principio, de decirle que no era lo suficientemente importante para recibir el título de "prioridad" para el hermoso dios, pero no por su cargo, sino para no dejar que se preocupara, fuese de la forma que fuese. Pero nuevamente, su cuerpo se sublevó y asintió, con una sonrisa suave, antes de volver a besarle la cara, solo para oír su infantil risa.

- ¿De verdad no quieres nada? -preguntó, cuando en un titánico esfuerzo, logró despegar sus labios de la trigueña piel-.

Naruto negó suavemente ante la pregunta, estirando su mano y permitiéndose deslizar sus dedos entre las hebras negras y brillantes que conformaban el cabello de Sasuke.

- No me va a dar hambre hasta dentro de dos días al menos -explicó, más entretenido en su tarea que otra cosa- Puede que tenga sed antes de eso, pero me las ingeniare para conseguir agua, de eso no te preocupes -pronto, sus ojos se entrecerraron con gusto- Tu cabello es más suave de lo que se ve, he llegado a tocar cuerdas musicales que no se pueden comparar con él.

Francamente, el rubio no podía evitar sentirse emocionado con cada cosa de aquel Sasuke Uchiha de decimo cuarta generación. De todo su largo historial, solamente tres de esa familia -incluyendo ya Sasuke- le habían hecho sentirse completa y absolutamente cómodos en su presencia, permitiendo que se relajase hasta los grados de lo insospechado.

El primero era Kaseiyo, quien a su vez, había sido el hombre con el cual había pactado el trato que regía a los Uchiha actuales: ellos velaban que ningún peligro amenazara su sueño, y a cambio Naruto les permitía gozar de sus "bondades", de allí, que los Uchiha fuesen la familia más poderosa de Konoha durante ya tantas generaciones. La segunda era Kei, quien muy joven tuvo que asumir el mando de la familia cuando su padre cayó en una batalla. Ella lo trató desde el primer instante como alguien a quien admiraba y apreciaba, jamás como a un dios inalcanzable; eso le valió que Naruto se encariñara con ella y la tratara como a una hija. Y ahora, estaba Sasuke, quien apenas con unas palabras y unas pocas acciones, le regalaba al dios la oportunidad de rememorar cosas que creía ya olvidadas.

Para la deidad rubia, era muy fácil leer todo tipo de sentimientos oscuros en los corazones humanos, podía darse cuenta incluso de cuan manchada de encontraba su alma. En Sasuke solamente podía ver un blanco inmaculado, que únicamente se arruinaba con algunas cuantas vetas que delataban no malicia, sino dolor. Y eso le hacía sentirse afectado, las personas que eran buenas no debían de sufrir, no era justo.

Pero la vida tampoco era justa y por muy Dios que Naruto fuese, en ocasiones, no podía hacer nada contra eso. Ah, pero lo que sí podía, era tratar de cuidar que Sasuke fuese feliz, porque obviamente se lo merecía.

- ¿Tocarías otra vez para mí? -le cuestionó, con una suave sonrisa- Escuché muy poco porque estaba despertando, pero me gustó mucho ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

- Claro -fue la rápida respuesta-.

Sasuke se separó de su cuerpo, y lo escoltó con naturalidad al sofá en el que había estado sentado él todo ese tiempo, que prácticamente tenía su aroma impregnado, de días, semanas, meses y años. Se paró frente al rubio y levantó la flauta perdida del suelo. La acomodó entre sus dedos, pero sin sentir la capacidad de decirle que había compuesto esa canción especialmente para él, y así la comenzó a tocar. Quizás, pensó Sasuke con un impulso de ilusión infantil, si demostraba bien sus sentimientos a través de la música, el rubio se daría cuenta de cuánto amor sentía por él.

Le puso todo su esfuerzo y delicadeza a cada uno de los sonidos que salía del instrumento, y flotaban por el aire, cortando el silencio del cuarto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por la belleza de la melodía, que era abrasadoramente hermosa. Le parecía que nunca había escuchado algo tan bello jamás, ni siquiera Nekomata, la Diosa de dos colas que presumía de sus poderes sobre la muerte y de tocar música como ninguna criatura en la tierra, podía siquiera igualar alguna de sus melodías con la que Sasuke estaba interpretando en ese momento.

- Tan hermoso -murmuró el rubio, dejando que sus colas se movieran al ritmo angelical de las notas que escuchaba-.

El dios entonces se sintió llenar de emoción, porque una persona como Sasuke le profesaba lealtad y hablaba acerca de alegría solamente por cosas tan sencillas como mirarlo. ¿Qué humano o dios realmente contaba con una dicha tan sincera como esa?

Cuando finalmente las notas cesaron, el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos, regalándole una enorme sonrisa al joven que se proclamaba como su guardián.

- Eres increíble -le dijo con sinceridad- Soy muy afortunado por haber despertado para conocerte, seguramente jamás habría podido otra oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan extraordinario, realmente me asombras, Sasuke.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- No fue nada...

Aunque a decir verdad le avergonzaban -pero encantaban, por supuesto- los halagos del dios, que le sonreía de una manera tan luminosa, como expiando todas las penas y desgracias que alguna vez sintió. Le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo calor en las mejillas e iba a decirle algo, cuando unas campanas a lo lejos, se hicieron notar.

- Debo volver, lo siento -le dijo con desgana al rubio, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguido de su flauta de bambú- Volveré mañana a la tarde, lo antes que pueda...

No quería decir adiós, sino quedarse con él todo el tiempo. Pero si no llegaba, levantaría sospechas en su casa, y no deseaba que Fugaku quisiese averiguar lo qué causó su retraso.

Francamente, el rubio se encontraba extrañado ¿Por qué las campanas? Ya que eso sonaba sospechosamente a que Sasuke se iba por ellas, como si tuviese un tiempo determinado para permanecer allí. Pero Naruto no quiso sacar conclusiones de más, así que no tuvo mejor remedio que sonreír de nuevo, asintiendo ligeramente.

- Algo me dice que me voy a aburrir -su tono parecía divertido- Así que estaré dormitando ¿De acuerdo? No dormir, simplemente dormitar, así que no tendrás ningún problema en despertarme de la manera normal.

Probablemente no era hora de decir que la otra forma era la que incluía la música.

- Te deseo un buen viaje de regreso, Sasuke -e inclinó la cabeza en algo muy parecido a una reverencia- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí.

-Gracias a ti, por bendecir mi día con tu sonrisa -respondió, devolviendo una reverencia notoria-.

Antes de marcharse de allí, Sasuke tomó la mano del rubio y la besó. Irse nunca le había costado tanto como le costó en aquel momento.

Así, al llegar a su casa, volvió a componer su rostro de frialdad, saludando cortésmente a su madre y a su padre, que le devolvió un displicente "hn", que no provocó nada en Sasuke, contrario a lo que ocurría normalmente, cuando se sentía disminuido y solitario. Ahora tenía a su pequeño secreto, y sólo podía esperar a que fuese mañana para volver a verlo y abrazarlo.

Tampoco, nunca antes, se había sentido tan colmado de felicidad.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Los siguientes días, Sasuke inevitablemente irradiaba. Cada segundo compartido al lado del rubio era algo sumamente amado, y esperaba con impaciencia increíble que llegase el momento para ir a verlo, odiando siempre cuando aquellas campanas sonaban, indicando que debía de apartarse de él, aunque pasara cada minuto del día que no estaba a su lado, rememorando el sonido de su voz, dibujando en su mente nuevamente su sonrisa y suspirando al recordar el bello color rojo de sus ojos. Adoraba esos ojos que lo observaban con tanta amabilidad, que no entendía porque algunas historias que había escuchado hablaban sobre los ojos de Kyuubi como si fuesen los de un demonio. Pero eran cosas descartables, esas personas no conocían al maravilloso dios que lo trataba gentilmente, sin importarle el hecho de que Sasuke fuese solamente un humano y él una divinidad etérea.

Pero tanta alegría junta era imposible de ocultarse, más para los ojos de Fugaku, quien se irritaba cada vez que lo veía con aquella diminuta sonrisa que trataba de esconder. Hasta que finalmente, toda esa rabia terminó por estallar.

Así, una mañana de un día que pudo ser como cualquiera, Sasuke fue despertado con bruscos toques en su puerta, a una descriteriada hora. Su padre, quien a veces sufría de insomnio, no encontraba cosa mejor para pasar su tiempo que llevarlo a entrenar duramente en el dojo familiar, supuestamente bajo la excusa de hacerlo un guardián más apto para el dios rubio. Pero aquel día en especial, no era exactamente insomnio lo que únicamente intentaba desquitar su padre.

El rostro de Fugaku no mostró un agradable humor en absoluto y acompañó sus crueles facciones con un entrenamiento el doble de cruel. Tanto fue así, que Sasuke sintió a la mitad de la mañana que no sobreviviría, con dos costillas rotas, una pierna fracturada y todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortadas. Al final, su padre le tuvo lástima y le ordenó que se largara de su vista, cosa que Sasuke hizo sin rechistar. No podría comer, eso era seguro, pues se sentía descompuesto y con sabor a sangre en la boca, por lo que se dirigió al río para limpiar sus heridas.

En cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, al dolor lacerante de heridas y a pasar incluso hasta meses en reponerse completamente de alguna fractura. Tanto castigo para su cuerpo parecía haberse convertido en algo rutinario, algo con lo cual había tenido que aprender a vivir, sin quejarse, sin siquiera permitirse un desahogo para si mismo.

Pensó en faltar a su cita con Naruto, no deseando que lo viera en tan lastimoso estado, pero quedó descartada aquella opción, al imaginarse que podría decepcionar al adorable dios. Por lo que intentó ir lo más presentable posible. Hizo un cabestrillo bastante precario, que ocultó bajo la yukata y a paso lento, para que no se notara tanto su patético rengueo, caminó el acostumbrado sendero a la cueva de Naruto. Sabía que el Dios Zorro seguramente se asombraría al verlo así, pero ya encontraría que decirle para que las cosas no fuesen a mayores.

Estaba también acostumbrado a andar el camino sintiendo el dolor inhumano punzando en todo su cuerpo, pues no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Sobreviviría, como siempre, agradeciendo la enorme resistencia de su cuerpo que seguramente debía de venir de alguna herencia sobrenatural de los Uchiha.

Una vez que llegó, lo encontró dormido, tan pacífico como siempre y tuvo muchas ganas de arrodillarse a su lado, para besarle la mejilla y despertarlo, pero no podía moverse más de lo necesario, por lo que simplemente le llamó por su nombre, en murmullos suaves.

-Naruto... ya he vuelto... despierta...

Entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, Naruto gruñó un poco al percatarse de que ya no se hallaba completamente solo, aunque un segundo después el hecho le alegró bastante.

Alegría que le duró poco, cuando antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, su nariz se llenó de un aroma a sangre inconfundible que únicamente debía de provenir de heridas abiertas. Se enderezó rápidamente y sus ojos rojos dieron directamente con lo que buscaba. Un jadeó de sorpresa escapó de su boca, preguntándose si seguramente se estaba imaginando cosas, terribles cosas. Pero no era su imaginación, realmente era Sasuke, allí de pie, muy diferente a como le había visto ayer. El perfecto rostro ahora se encontraba lleno de cortes y hematomas que el simple hecho de observarlo parecía ya doloroso.

En menos de un segundo se abalanzó casi sobre él, deteniéndose lo suficiente antes de siquiera tocarlo por temor a lastimarlo ante su propio ímpetu, pero con algo cercanamente al terror pintado en sus facciones.

- Sasuke -le llamó en un hilo de voz, tragándose después la sorpresa que no le dejaba hablar- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Era tan enorme su preocupación e impacto, que Naruto no fue siquiera consciente de la forma tan violenta en la cual latía su propio corazón.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¿Alguien se encuentra en shock? Yo esperaría al menos que sí xD ¿Fugaku es un maldito? Eso desde el manga y el animé, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? A él ni como ayudarlo por más OOC que haya por aquí, jajaja.

Ainnnsss... lo sé, Sasuke es demasiado cute ¿A qué sí? (lo sé, creepy el asunto) por otra parte, creo que encuentro conveniente aclararlo también desde ahora, pero Sasuke tiene diecinueve años (si, pobrecito, diecinueve años en la familia Uchiha, así a cualquiera le da trauma), y Naruto... bueno, de Naruto no sabemos cuantos años tiene exactamente, jajaja, pero su apariencia no pasa de los quince... por lo tanto, se podría decir físicamente -o sea, meramente en apariencia- entre ellos dos hay una diferencia aproximada de cuatro años ¿Por qué aclaro esto? Psss, nada más para que puedan imaginárselos mejor XD aun así, muy adelante me parece que nos tomamos la molestia de decirlo dentro de la narración de forma "exacta" ñ.ñ

En fin, en fin, me hare la loca y ya no diré nada respecto al fanfic... y, para quienes esperan mis otros fanfics, no es que los haya dejado (al menos Cumbres Borrascosas esta muy vivo), pero ¡Es que la escuela me quita un tiempo descomunal! TT-TT es horrible, horrible querer escribir y no encontrar el tiempo y cuando lo tengo, estoy tan mareada por las tareas y cosas así, que lo único que quiero es dormir XD pero ya me acostumbrare, denme al menos una semana más, jajaja.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" ------**»**


	4. Chapter III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: III**

- **E**stoy bien... no te preocupes ¿Cómo has dormido?

Había sido la respuesta de Sasuke, esforzándose por acariciar el rostro del dios con una mano -reprimiendo el quejido de dolor que le provocaba el simple hecho de levantar el brazo-, y acercándose a besar su frente y mejillas. Lo apretó en un abrazo bastante débil y aspiró e aroma de sus cabellos, sintiéndose definitivamente mejor.

Durante exactamente el tiempo que Sasuke se tomó para hacer todo eso, Naruto permaneció inmóvil, sin decir la más mínima palabra luego de que el moreno le abrazara, pero después, se deshizo del agarre casi dando un salto hacia atrás -pero aun así cuidando de no provocarle algún daño al otro-, con los ojos brillando con algo que comenzaba a ser ira.

- ¿Me crees estúpido? -cuestionó suavemente, como una tormenta contenida- ¿Tienes el valor de decirme que estás bien, imaginando que estoy ciego? No es una petición, es una orden. Dime qué te ha pasado -expresó, haciendo una pausa marcada entre cada palabra- Y sí mientes, me daré cuenta y no lo perdonare.

Decir que el Uchiha estaba sorprendido era poco, y avergonzado, era más que obvio también. Los ojos de Naruto, que mostraban enojo le dieron la certeza a Sasuke que cuando ese dios se enojaba, grandes calamidades azotaban por donde pasara. Pero también vio un brillo de preocupación, y se sintió el hombre más afortunado, al tenerlo como protegido y protector.

Suspiró, resignado a decir la verdad.

- He tenido entrenamiento con mi padre... sí quiero ser un buen guardián, tengo que entrenar duro. Esto no es... -iba a decir que no era nada, pero sería mentir y Naruto ya le había amenazado acerca de eso- Estaré bien.

Y era honesto, porque sí estaba con el rubio, estaría bien.

Su padre... oh, el padre de Sasuke ¿Era ése al que Naruto iba a arrancarle la cabeza? No, aquello sería una muerte rápida, no valía la pena, lo mejor sería darle una tortura que entonces la muerte pareciera una salvación.

Aun así, Naruto tenía que calmarse y acallar aquella voz bestial que susurraba cosas acerca de matar, desgarrar y destrozar. ¿Qué clase de abominable entrenamiento tenían los Uchiha para ser guardianes? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Hace tres generaciones, Naruto podría jurar que nada de eso era así. Sin embargo, por un entrenamiento o no, el dios era incapaz de comprender que alguien lastimara a un inocente sin razón, nadie merecía algo así cuando no tenía culpa alguna. Probablemente era culpa del Dios Zorro, ya que los guardines existían porque él los había "creado".

Le tomó algunos minutos de silencio el poder serenarse realmente, alejando el enojo que nada de provecho podría traerle en ese momento. Así, se acercó nuevamente a Sasuke, levantando su mano y rozando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos una maltratada mejilla.

- Haz... -su voz parecía un apenado suspiro- ¿Haz tomado algo para el dolor? ¿Tienes alguna fractura?

Sasuke negó suavemente. Todo le dolía... odió cuando la caricia de Naruto le provocó ardor en la piel. No quería que le sucediera, no con el toque del rubio.

Había tenido la tentación de comer unas hierbas medicinales por el camino, hacía tiempo que había leído de ellas, cuando sus entrenamientos habían empezado a consumir su tiempo, y apenas recordaba cuáles eran para tal cosa. No quería arriesgarse e intoxicarse. Miró a los ojos rojos, con suavidad y asintió, acerca de la fractura.

- Unas costillas y la pierna -no deseaba mentirle, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de mostrarse tan débil y necesitado de ayuda-.

Pero sin más remedio, levantó un poco la yukata y mostró parte de su pierna vendada con el pedazo de madera, a modo de cabestrillo. Se veía obvio también donde estaban las costillas fracturadas, porque desde que había salido del río, no había despegado la mano de su costado derecho.

A toda esa visión tan desagradable, Naruto solamente podía pensar que los Uchiha estaban indudablemente enfermos, al menos, aparentemente quienes ponían las "leyes", y él sería incapaz de perdonar algo así, mucho menos cuando era directamente por su causa. Y lo peor de todo es que allí tenía a Sasuke, habiéndose tomado la molestia de ir hasta allá en ese estado y comportándose como si no le pasara nada.

El rubio quiso entonces apresarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos y no soltarlo, pero en esas condiciones, la simple idea era absurda. Así que se obligó a tomarse las cosas con la mayor frialdad posible, él mismo le había dicho a Sasuke que lo protegería ¿Qué clase de protección se suponía que era esa? Era decididamente, el peor dios de todos.

- Ustedes deben tener litros y litros de agua con algunas gotas de mi sangre disuelta en ellos -dijo, sin poder apartar los ojos del deplorable estado del moreno- ¿Por qué no tomaste aunque fuese un poco? En tu... caso -la palabra salió completamente forzada- Habría eliminado el dolor y acelerado la curación.

-No sé dónde guarda mi padre eso -o "esconde", era la palabra más correcta- Y aunque lo supiera, no me permitiría beber de esa agua...

Alguna vez, según las memorias del moreno, su madre -cuando había pasado algo similar a esto- le había pedido a su esposo que le permitiese a Sasuke recuperarse con aquella medicina milagrosa, pero Fugaku se había negado rotundamente. -"_Si la bebiera porque no puede resistir el entrenamiento, sólo significaría que es un bueno para nada_"-, había dicho su padre. Sasuke, herido en su orgullo, había ignorado el lacerante dolor todos los días siguientes, para volver a entrenar, y demostrar que él no era un bueno para nada. No sirvió de mucho, pues su padre aún pensaba que sí lo era.

Y maldita sea, Naruto se echaba a dormir tres generaciones ¡Tres desgraciadas generaciones! ¡Y pasaba esto!. Ahora el rubio comenzaba a dudar seriamente en sí debía de permanecer escondido, o salir a la luz y comenzar a arreglar todos los cabos sueltos con los Uchiha ¡Eran peor que chiquillos! Sin un poco de su intervención, se les subía a la cabeza todo lo malo.

Pero había que concentrarse en permanecer sereno, era lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

- No importa, aun así, no se puede comparar con lo que ahora puedo hacer por ti, vas a quedar completamente bien después de esto, nada de fracturas y ni una cicatriz ¡Ni siquiera recordaras que te dolió! -sonrió un poco, tratando de aminorar su propia culpa- Ahora, cierra los ojos y abre tu boca.

Inevitablemente, Sasuke sonrió, acariciándole el rostro antes de obedecer a lo que pidiera Naruto. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, preguntándose qué cosa tan increíble haría el dios para sanar sus heridas, de modo tal que no quedara ni una cicatriz. También pensó en lo que ocurriría luego ¿Se daría cuenta Naruto, de que sí Sasuke volvía así de sanado a su casa, pensarían que había quitado sin permiso sangre del dios para curarse a sí mismo? Quizás hasta recibiría una paliza peor, y encima sin el derecho de defenderse.

Sin embargo, la confianza que le tenía Sasuke era clara como un agua de manantial para el blondo, le había obedecido sin siquiera pensarlo y de alguna forma, hacía que Naruto se sintiera halagado por semejante seguridad depositada en él.

El dios se mordió entonces con firmeza la lengua, enterrando sin titubear sus colmillos hasta hacer brotar la sangre de forma abundante. Esperó unos segundos para sentir que se mezclaba con su saliva y entonces, acercándose a Sasuke, colocó sus manos con toda la delicadeza posible cerca de la nuca del moreno, incitándolo a bajar la cabeza antes de colocar suavemente sus labios sobre los otros, deslizando su lengua y uniéndola con la contraria.

Permaneció así unos segundos, sin pretender hacer nada más, hasta finalmente y con sutileza, despegó sus labios de los contrarios, quitando también sus manos con suavidad.

- Tendrás que disculparme -dijo entonces con un tono indescifrable- No conozco una mejor forma de que mi sangre y mi saliva puedan ser... administradas al mismo tiempo -titubeó un poco, antes de continuar- Sólo tomará un par de minutos, ni siquiera va a dolerte cuando los huesos se sanen y vuelvan a soldarse... sí te he molestado, vuelvo a pedir perdón, temí que si te dijera en qué consistía, no aceptarías.

Y Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa, más que quedarse expectante ante una respuesta del pelinegro, que pudiera ser, que hubiese encontrado su gesto como algo desagradable.

En medio del "beso" -sí le permitían la palabra-, Sasuke había abierto los ojos al máximo y de la sorpresa, se quedó inmóvil, mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía que le contestara al gesto, sin notar el sabor dulzón de la sangre y la saliva de Naruto, que bajaban por su garganta, causando una agradable sensación de frescura en sus quemantes heridas, poco a poco, dejando de sentirlas.

- ¿No querer? -preguntó, luego cuando pudo moverse con milagrosa soltura, para poderse permitir abrazarlo tan fuerte como quería, aliviado de no sentir su costado adolorido- Aunque sea por una curación... fue fantástico sentir... tus labios sobre los míos...

Pero luego de su pequeña confesión, se separó un poco de él, mirándolo con aprensión.

- Déjame ver tu lengua... -murmuró. No le gustaba la idea de que se hubiese lastimado a sí mismo para curarlo a él-.

El rubio suspiró interiormente por dos cosas, la primera que notaba perfectamente la mejoría en Sasuke y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, los cardenales y moretones de su rostro comenzaban a desvanecerse. La segunda cosa es que era obvio también que su gesto no había sido tomado con rechazo, aunque le parecía natural que el moreno hubiese sentido aquel contacto como algo bueno, porque después de todo, debía de sentirse bien porque le estaba curando.

Dudó un poco antes de hacer caso a la petición, porque no encontraba nada interesante en su lengua, aunque pudiese ser que Sasuke estuviese deslumbrado con el asunto de que la sangre hacía milagros.

Así que sin más remedio, abrió la boca y sacó ligeramente la lengua, esperando con eso que la curiosidad del ojinegro fuese saciada.

Y tal como el humano lo sospechaba, aún salía sangre de aquella herida que el dios se había hecho a sí mismo y eso no le gustó en demasía.

- Permíteme a mí sanarte ahora... -susurró, antes de unir sus bocas una vez más-.

El Uchiha acarició la lengua del Dios con la propia, suavemente, como si temiera que le doliese. El ojinegro no podía pensar que obviamente se curaría solo, pero también deseaba, con su pequeña y mísera humanidad, ser de ayuda para Naruto, pues parecía que el rubio era el único fuerte de los dos y se suponía que Sasuke era el guardián.

La "curación" se volvió pronto un beso, cuando Sasuke no deseó separarse de esos adictivos labios, pero terminó haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por dejarle su espacio. ¿Quizás lo asustaría? ¿Quizás provocara su furia?

- Lo siento... perdóname, Naruto...

Naruto permaneció en silencio mirando en realidad hacia ningún punto en especial, sintiendo un peculiar cosquilleó recorriéndolo que no supo identificar. Se llevó una mano hacia sus labios en un gesto inconsciente, como si tratara de emular la presión que sintió apenas hacía unos segundos.

Pronto y con cierta desorientación en la mirada, elevó sus ojos hacia los de Sasuke.

- Eso... ¿Eso fue un beso, verdad? -cuestionó, como si dudara de ello- No recuerdo haber dejado que alguien lo hiciera antes.

Claro, podía recordar a un montón variopinto de humanos, deidades y vaya a saber que más, intentando besarlo, insinuándosele o rogando por una "tórrida noche de pasión" -seguramente era una mujer quien le dijo eso-, pero no podía recordar sí ya antes había besado a alguien.

Sin embargo, eso para Sasuke, había sido algo como un: "¿Cómo te atreviste?" de parte del rubio, aunque se mostrara muy calmado.

- L-lo... lo lamento tanto... y-yo... no quería aprovecharme...

Y era sincero. Solo quería curarlo, así como el rubio lo hizo con él, pero se le había ido de las manos tan rápido, y lo había disfrutado de tal manera, que se sentía un canalla. La peor basura, al traicionar la confianza del rubio.

Se alejó unos pasos y le dedicó la reverencia más respetuosa que conocía, apretando los puños, odiándose a sí mismo.

-Puedes interceder como gustes, por mi atrevimiento.

Naruto arqueó ambas cejas apenas notó el cambio y la tensión en Sasuke, al menos era bueno notar -porque aparentemente ni siquiera el moreno se daba cuenta- que ya se encontraba perfectamente bien. Que nadie dijese que Naruto no conservaba su toque genial de dios todopoderoso.

- ¿Atrevimiento? -el rubio rió suavemente- ¿Cuál?

Y tranquilamente, se acercó a Sasuke, colocando una mano en su hombro e inclinando su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar la mirada baja del otro.

- Está bien, fue un gesto muy loable de tu parte querer que yo sanara... pese a lo que la gente piensa, no todos los dioses somos tan promiscuos como creen, algunos de nosotros, como yo, ni siquiera son capaces de recordar un beso -volvió a reír un poco- Pero no me voy a olvidar de éste, así podre decir que mi primer beso fue con un admirable Uchiha de nombre Sasuke.

El moreno se sintió mejor, increíblemente mejor. Como si una montaña se bajase de sus hombros, o como en un sueño luego de los fuertes entrenamientos de Fugaku. ¡Y saber que era el primer beso del rubio! -al menos eso quería creer, con eso de que había vivido más de mil o dos mil años-.

Se enderezó un poco y le tomó la mano, cuidando de que todo siguiese tan bien como antes.

- Yo tampoco olvidaré mi primer beso... con el dios más... perfecto del mundo -afirmó-.

Naruto sonrió, mostrando una blanca dentadura.

- No soy perfecto -pareció replicar- Pero te agradezco que lo pienses -y pareció decir eso con una nota de divertido orgullo- Y créeme, muy pocos pueden decir que han besado a un dios.

Y ya que Sasuke le había tomado de la mano, se valió de eso para tirar de él con el fin de comenzar a avanzar.

- Ahora, te recomiendo que duermas un poco, realmente lo necesitas -le indicó su propia cama- Es mi turno de cuidar mientras duermes.

- Estoy bien, Naruto, de verdad -se resistió poco, pero al final se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, al bonito rostro infantil- De verdad, estoy mucho mejor luego de tus curaciones.

Levantó los brazos, a tocar las mejillas del rubio y atraerlo para besar su frente, pues sabía que eso le gustaba a Naruto.

- Gracias por todo... -dijo el Uchiha-.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo demasiado, abrazándole luego estrechamente de la forma en la que había deseado hacer antes, pero que por el estado penoso de Sasuke se había reprimido completamente.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, prometí cuidarte y no lo hice. Soy un dios terrible -subió una mano hacia la cabeza del moreno, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos color azabache- No quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada, mucho menos por mi culpa -se separó un poco, y esta vez su mano viajó hacia una de las mejillas del otro, acariciándole con parsimonia- Eres muy hermoso, Sasuke, por dentro y por fuera, tu piel jamás debería ser maltratada por golpes, merece solamente caricias, amor -sintió un poco su voz temblar- Te prometo cuidar de ti ésta vez, no volveré a dejar que nada te suceda.

Sasuke sonrió ante los halagos, dejándose mimar con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su voz, en su piel, en todo de lo que Naruto emanaba.

- Yo también quiero cuidar de ti...tengo que ser fuerte para protegerte. Mientras tú me necesites, mientras existas, yo siempre estaré ahí. No me importan las heridas que pueda recibir, Naruto...

Abrazó al rubio por la cintura y lo acomodó de costado, para que se sentara en sus piernas. Lo miró con infinito cariño y le despejó de la cara los rebeldes cabellos que se interponían. Atrevimiento o no, Sasuke no podía contenerse, no luego de todo lo sucedido.

Naruto sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien realmente pareció interesado en él y no en su grandiosa divinidad. Aunque escapaba de su entendimiento el por qué Sasuke estaría dispuesto a dar tanto por él, no dejaba de apreciar el gesto, sintiéndose realmente calado por la sinceridad que le demostraba. No quería decirle que nada de eso era necesario, que él era un Dios, uno temido para quienes fueron sus enemigos y que no necesitaba de protección, los guardianes únicamente debían cuidar de que nadie interrumpiese su sueño, no era necesario que llegasen a tanto sacrificio.

Y no podía decirlo, porque el moreno ponía tanta decisión en sus palabras y anhelo, que decirle le contrario seguramente le afectaría. Prefirió entonces tomar la mano que segundos antes había acomodado sus cabellos, y besó su palma con verdadera adoración porque sentía que era lo mínimo que Sasuke merecía, adoración absoluta a la propia entrega que daba por él.

- Tengo suerte por haber despertado y así conocerte -sonrió apenas, acunando la mano que había besado contra su pecho- Pídeme lo que quieras, Sasuke, cualquier cosa que desees que te la daré, y sí es algo que no está en mis manos, entonces voy a luchar hasta lo imposible por entregártelo. Lo que quieras, por más imposible, ridículo o insólito que pueda ser, yo voy a dártelo.

Justo entonces un oleaje increíble de valor -y probablemente mucha irracionalidad- recorrió al moreno de pies a cabeza. Probablemente eran los efectos del agónico entrenamiento o simplemente el estar tantos días a su lado acallando sus propios sentimientos, pero una pronta idea apareció en los pensamientos de Sasuke, una idea que había nacido -pequeña y vaga- cuando tenía doce años.

- Sí puede ser algo... una sola cosa, Naruto... -comenzó finalmente a decir-.

El Uchiha se preguntó una última vez sí estaría bien lo que quería pedir. El ser tan egoísta para desear semejante cosa. Ser lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo...

Cediendo, lo apretó tiernamente contra su pecho, con posesividad, anhelo... Y tomó aire...

- Tu corazón, Naruto... dame tu amor, sólo a mí... pero sí no se puede, me conformaré con tu sonrisa y tus abrazos... -murmuró contra su oído-.

La comprensión de las palabras de Sasuke golpearon completamente la mente del dios, como una gigantesca epifanía. Y era tan ridículo... tan obvio.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¿A poco no les encanta que los capítulos terminen así? XD

En fin, me centrare. Primero que nada, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, tanto Kei como yo estamos muy al pendiente de ellos. Pasando a dudas o cosas semejantes que han ido surgiendo, les recuerdo (again) que ha comparación de lo que he escrito antes, aquí se va a llevar un ritmo más acelerado y por otra parte, también tengan algo de compresión, que han de saber que Kei y yo estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pues esto más que es fic, es un juego de rol, así que imaginen cómo tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para que los capítulos queden lo mejor armados posible.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Lo del OOC ya lo aclaré mucho, y también del montón de cursilerías excesivas que habrá... así que entonces no me queda mas remedio que despedirme, prometiendo que ahora si tratare de ponerme más al corriente con mis fanfics... al menos ahora tengo la excusa de maldecir a la escuela u.ú

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Sí supieras que siempre, sin que tú lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías...__..._" ——°¤:.


	5. Chapter IV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: IV**

**S**í, era ridículo y tan obvio... porque no se había percatado de semejante cosa antes.

Por eso no encontraba ambición o temor en esos profundos ojos negros, porque existía algo completamente diferente en ellos. Por eso le tenía allí después de haber estado tan dolorosamente convaleciente, no por cumplir un compromiso obligatorio, sino porque deseaba estar con él. Por eso le trataba de esa forma tan afectiva, no porque debiese efectuar un capricho del mismo Naruto, sino porque realmente la sentía, no era ninguna pretensión. Y como esos hechos, están los demás desde el mismo instante en el que había despertado.

Las señales eran totalmente nítidas, completamente reveladoras, se encontraban en todas partes y aun así Naruto no había sido capaz de notarlas. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Nunca había lidiado con amores desinteresados y Sasuke era solamente un niño ¿Existían amores más inocentes que esos?

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó a media voz- Y sí es así ¿Qué he hecho yo para ganarme algo tan invaluable como eso?

- Cuando niño -comenzó a decir Sasuke, con cierto aire distante- Oí cientos de historias que hablaban del Dios Kyuubi. Siempre pensé que hubiera sido afortunado, sí alguna vez me cruzaba con tus ojos gentiles o veía tus habilidades en la batalla.

El Uchiha relataba aquella parte muy corta y efímera de su vida, que recordaba claramente antes de que su abuelo Madara muriera. Cuando había sido un niño lleno de alegría y anhelos de cuentos de hadas.

- Cuando conocí de la historia de tu trato con mi familia, rogué por que un día yo también pudiese ser tu guardián, aunque no fuese permanente, aunque hubiesen... otros... porque ¿Sabes? No siempre el guardián de la cueva es el heredero del clan...

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, los ojos negros del humano se llenaron de un aire melancólico imposible de ocultar, más fue solamente durante unos instantes, pues de manera decidida continuó con lo que trataba de hacerle saber a la deidad, ignorando para sí mismo en esos momentos, una parte esencial del relato que no deseaba remembrar demasiado.

- Al final me volví tu guardián y me esforcé días y noches por entrenar, para ser un digno cuidador tuyo...

Sin poder -ni quererlo evitar, después de todo ¿Qué le quedaba por perder?-, Sasuke se tomó la ahora osadía de besar la frente del rubio, para seguidamente apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la deidad, aunque fuese seguramente la primera y última vez.

- Te confieso que primero me había enamorado de tu apariencia y me sentía orgulloso de cuidarte, pues eras mi tesoro y eso jamás cambió... vine a verte y a velar tu sueño cada día, sin falta... sin importar sí estaba enfermo o herido. Verte me sobraba para sentirme mejor...

Aunque buscó, no encontró más para poder agregar a su discurso, para alargarlo hasta el punto que el dios pudiese entender cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos, porque que no le quedaba más opción que finalizarlo.

- Y ahora que conozco tu forma de ser, tu personalidad tan asombrosamente cálida, Naruto... estoy seguro de estar perdidamente enamorado de ti. Dime, por favor, que tengo oportunidad de ser correspondido...

Y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Había echado ya todas sus cartas, la adrenalina martilleaba por sus venas y su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido toda su vida.

Inexplicablemente, Naruto sentía la boca seca y el retumbar de su corazón parecía escucharse claramente en sus oídos. Se sentía sobrepasado por la confesión que acababa de escuchar... tanta entrega desinteresada, tanto esfuerzo simplemente por la satisfacción de verlo, el sencillo hecho de hacer de él un motivo de alegría... ¿Quién más le había ofrecido eso? ¿Quién más simplemente lo había querido por el gusto de hacerlo?, todos quienes pasaron en su existencia antes de Sasuke, sencillamente le ofrecieron cosas fútiles, huecas, de las que no deseaba sentirse partícipe.

Sí Sasuke jamás hubiese tocado su flauta junto a él, Naruto habría permanecido dormido por tiempo indefinido, quizás tres generaciones o más, y así, jamás le hubiese conocido. ¿Sasuke habría vivido así el resto de su vida, siendo feliz con verle, aguantando cualquier dolor como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Habría sido un cariño desperdiciado, tanto amor para absolutamente nada.

Pronto, los ojos rojizos de Naruto se humedecieron, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al pensar en tal escenario. Casi podía sentir la soledad y la amargura que eso habría traído, enamorarse de un total imposible, que al final únicamente dejaría una huella de sufrimiento imborrable con el pasar de los años.

Sasuke estaba siendo sincero, lo sabía, no podía detectar la más mínima sombra de duda o engaño no solamente en sus palabras sino en su alma.

El odio merecía ser una condena, el amor no. De igual forma que no importaba sí Sasuke era un mortal, porque nada elevaba más a una criatura que el amor.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer el grandioso Dios Zorro?... sí, el mismo Dios Zorro que había pasado toda una existencia haciéndose compañía él mismo, observando de lejos como las otras deidades parecían encontrar personas amores, preguntándose -mientras hacía su trabajo como divinidad, juzgando a diestra y a siniestra a los humanos- sí algún día el podría correr con una suerte semejante.

La respuesta también parecía obvia y ridícula ahora. Así, sin poder resistirlo más, Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos para seguidamente aferrarse al cuerpo del otro, como sí su vida corriese peligro y esa pudiese ser su salvación.

- Es tuyo -jadeó con desespero- Es tuyo, Sasuke, es tuyo... -continuó repitiendo-.

Sasuke podría jurar que estaba soñando, que era se trataba de otra de sus tantas fantasías, que al despertar le dejarían un sabor agridulce. Era demasiado bello y perfecto para ser verdad... demasiado utópico. Pero ilusión o no, eso no impidió que se sintiera tan desquiciantemente feliz -tanto que podría gritar en ese momento con todas sus energías-, correspondiendo decididamente al abrazo del dios, aferrándolo con enfermiza posesividad, besando por sobre la ropa, el sitio donde se encontraba corazón del rubio, reclamándolo de alguna manera como suyo.

- Gracias... gracias, Naruto...-se apoyó sobre él y aspiró hondo su aroma, impregnándolo en su cuerpo-.

Sasuke sentía que de golpe -tanto como para marearse- toda su vida cobraba un sentido maravillosamente definido. Allí lo tenía, entre sus brazos y no era una fantasía o un sueño, ni nada que se le pareciera. Era la realidad... la prodigiosa realidad.

- Te amo... -susurró en su oído, como el secreto más importante de toda la humanidad-.

Naruto habría querido responderle, pero sabía que nada que no fuese una repetición de esas sagradas palabras valdría la pena. En cambio, fue ahora él quien comenzó a repartir besos completamente gentiles en el rostro de Sasuke, soltando su abrazo únicamente para llevar sus dedos hacia la piel que besaba, llenándola de esas caricias que antes había dicho que se merecía.

Finalmente, posó sus labios sobre los otros, dejando en alguna parte el pensamiento de que su segundo beso había llegado más pronto de lo que hubieses esperado... pero seguramente, no habría persona más digna para compartirlo.

El ojinegro contestó al beso con gentileza y cariño, acariciando los labios y lamiéndolos, sin atreverse a ir más allá. Era fantástico como encajaban así de bien, dándole un calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, incitándolo a apretar su abrazo y envolver sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos.

- Tu corazón es mío... -dijo, sin poder creérselo ¿Era seguro que no se encontraba soñando?-Me lo has dado...

Naruto rió con suavidad ante el tono ingenuamente incrédulo del pelinegro, depositando un cariñoso beso en su sien mientras volvía a estrecharlo, ésta vez, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Es tuyo -volvió a confirmarle gentilmente- Y supongo que... -vaciló apenas un poco- Yo también debo serlo, no puedo entregar mi corazón y no entregarme yo. Aunque, nunca he sido de nadie, los dioses nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos ¿Hay algo diferente que deba de hacer de ahora en adelante?

- Las demostraciones de cariño que me des, serán suficientes...sería feliz incluso sí sólo me miraras. Y bueno... tampoco se cómo demostrarte que te pertenezco, así que puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo.

Absolutamente sentía que la felicidad ya había nublado su juicio, lo suficiente como para que su propio shock personal le hubiese cedido la suficiente conciencia como para razonar y relajarse lo mejor posible, probablemente de una forma muy parecida a sus tantos sueños. Incluso no descartaba el seguir en uno de ellos ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría ser sino abandonarse a él?. Así como un felino mimoso, olisqueó el cuello de Naruto y enterró el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Se estaba tan bien y cálido ahí... No quería irse nunca, porque precisamente ése era el lugar en el que había deseado estar desde hacía años y años.

Pero nuevamente -y de forma completamente inoportuna- arruinando el momento, las campanas de la mansión comenzaron a sonar a sonar a lo lejos, anunciando la rutina de todos los días, la que Sasuke debía de obedecer para partir.

¿Cómo irse ahora... luego de lo que había pasado? Pero por más que le costara -casi hasta el alma misma- no tenía otra opción.

- Disculpa, Naruto...

Oh, eso ya le sonaba completamente al dios a repetición del día anterior. Naruto le había dejado ir y había regresado tan lastimado que aun sentía que se odiaba por eso. Maldito él si permitía que algo así volviese a pasar.

Así que con determinación, apretó su agarre sobre humano y le obligó a permanecer quieto justo cuando hizo el amago de separarse.

- Decido que no te vas -repuso con firmeza- Quédate hoy, Sasuke.

La perspectiva era sencillamente difícil de resistir, pero el moreno sabía que eso lo metería en más problemas aún.

- Sí no regreso, mi padre buscará a razón y te encontrará despierto y a mí... -se miró, completamente sano. Aunque era igual, sí volvía y Fugaku lo veía así, la paliza sería histórica-.

Sin embargo, miró a Naruto, pues sabía que se había dado cuenta de aquel inconveniente, quizás hasta antes de ofrecerle curarlo.

- Mañana volveré -prometió, acariciándole la mejilla-.

Aunque le faltara medio cuerpo volvería.

El rubio llevó entonces una mano sobre la que le acariciaba, mirando con afecto al otro, adivinando seguramente cuales serían sus pensamientos.

- Confía en mí, Sasuke, quédate -casi susurró- Dame un poco de crédito, que soy un dios, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

El moreno apretó los labios. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Podría... confiar en que por quedarse no sufriría peor de lo que le había ido en la mañana? Miró entonces a los ojos gentiles de Naruto y no evitó un beso en su frente.

- Confío en ti -musitó contra sus labios, depositando un muy corto y dulce beso-.

Naruto sonrió a modo de respuesta, curiosamente agradecido de que Sasuke tuviese tanta seguridad en él que confiaba sin chistar en lo que decía. Se preguntaba que si de decirle que el cielo en realidad era verde Sasuke iba a creérselo. Y sin poderlo evitar volvió a abrazarlo solo un poco, antes de separarse de él y dejar sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

- Ahora te lo vuelvo a decir, duerme, lo necesitas -y con toda la suavidad que pudo, le empujó a manera de que cayese en la cama- Sabes que voy a estar aquí, así que no te preocupes por nada.

Como si quisiera demostrar el hecho, el dios entonces subió también en la mullida cama, mirando con cierta diversión la expresión que se encontraba en el rostro del otro.

- Está bien -Sasuke terminó por asentir-.

Se acomodó en la cama, notando que era lo más cómodo en lo que había estado alguna vez. Miró a Naruto y le sonrió, sabiendo que necesitaba un descanso, pues ni bien puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, le sobrevino un aturdidor sopor, que le hizo bostezar casi automáticamente.

Sus párpados le pesaban, estaba tan cansado y el calor del rubio, su aroma, todo era un potente sedante que pronto lo tuvo en el mundo de los sueños, pese a que se resistió todo lo que pudo, como si pensara que en lugar de dormir en realidad iba a despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que Sasuke no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente. Le pasó con suavidad una mano por la frente, apartando los mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro. La protección que antes le había clamado ahora debía de ser mayor... Sasuke se había transformado en su persona "especial" -que era la manera dulce e infantil como Hinata, la Diosa de la Misericordia, se refería a las parejas-, así que solamente le restaba velar no mejor posible por él, pues era eso lo que se debía de hacer.

Pronto, la expresión serena y grata de sus facciones se esfumó, y en cambio algo semejante a una sonrisa torcida apareció faz. Sus pupilas parecieron contraerse y estrecharse hasta que parecieron completamente felinas. Abrió la boca, soplando suavemente de forma apenas audible y mientras lo hacía, una chispa comenzó a formarse en el aire, creciendo y expandiéndose, hasta que pronto había minúsculas llamaradas de fuego que parecían danzar, flotando de un lado hacia otro, retorciéndose sobre sí mismas y dando la impresión de que estaban adoptando alguna forma.

Y así era, ya que Naruto tuvo frente a él tres pequeñas figuras hechas de fuego... tres figuras que daban la impresión de la apariencia de dragones con largos cuerpos y llameantes ojos azules. Esas eran las encantadoras "hadas" de fuego, las que las leyendas decían que el Dios Zorro mandaba para conceder deseos a las personas que más lo necesitaban. Ahora, las hadas ya no concedían deseos, eso desde hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su trabajo, cuando Naruto había decido abandonar al pueblo que protegía al notarlo tan corrompido.

- Vayan -murmuró-.

Con esa simple orden, las entidades de fuego revolotearon por la habitación con frenesí, antes de traspasar una de las paredes y desaparecer.

El padre de Sasuke iba a tener una agradable visita de esas hadas... y lo más seguro es que cayese enfermo en su cama, acosado por fiebre y sin acordarse de su nombre por al menos los próximos tres días. Tiempo suficiente como para que su guardián alegara haberse perdido en la montaña y haber encontrado las casi inexistentes plantas medicinales que hacían milagros o para que Naruto se decidiese a plantar la cara finalmente frente a los demás Uchiha.

Lo más seguro es que los médicos fuesen a achacar la repentina enfermedad a una intoxicación, e indudablemente tendría a las personas totalmente al pendiente del Patriarca, dejando que la atención hacia Sasuke quedase olvidada. En todo caso, si alguien intentaba buscarlo -o al menos acordarse más de lo "debido" de él-, ya se encargarían sus hadas de hacerlo desistir, aunque claro, de una forma mucho menos drástica que con el "señor de la casa".

Ahora, el problema sería decirle al Uchiha que dormía en su cama cómo es que el rubio se las había ingeniado para que su padre dejase de ser una molestia. Esperaba que Sasuke no se molestara, porque después de todo, Naruto únicamente lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

Su guardián no merecía ningún maltrato, no cuando era tan libre de malicia, tan honesto, tan... puro. Eran ese tipo de humanos los que hacían que ojiescarlata aun permaneciera en esa montaña, esperando por el día en que hubiese más personas como el moreno que valiesen la pena cuidar.

Por ahora, toda su atención sería solamente para Sasuke, para su bienestar y su felicidad, para salvaguardar ese amor que vivía en él. Todo amor debía de ser protegido como el divino regalo que era, pero aquel en especial, ése que se anidaba en Sasuke, era un amor que iba dirigido especial y únicamente para Naruto...

... y Naruto haría todo lo posible por no permitir que se oscureciera.

Así, una vez que notó que sus espíritus de fuego habían comenzado ya con su labor, procedió entonces a acomodarse, acurrucándose contra el pelinegro, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, justo en el lugar donde podía escuchar su corazón retumbar. Y le pareció que ese sonido era aun más hermoso que la música que tocaba Sasuke. Sí, ese sonido era su favorito desde aquel instante.

A pesar de su cómoda posición, el blondo permaneció despierto durante largo rato, antes de que finalmente comenzara a dormitar, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y para Fugaku Uchiha, aquella noche fue horriblemente agónica y terrible. Su esposa estaba desesperada, contratando a todos los médicos que pudiera encontrar, habiendo olvidado también a su hijo, que no volvió a la casa. Aun así, aunque hubiese pensado fugazmente en él, de alguna forma -mágica- sus pensamientos siempre terminaban por desviarse hacia otras cosas.

El Patriarca de la casa sufrió de una fiebre fortísima, un constante ahogo en al garganta, dolores de cabeza y otros siniestros que atacaban su cuerpo, haciéndole perder la consciencia la mayoría del tiempo. No recordaba nada, ni quería pensar en nada pues eso sólo provocaba que todos los síntomas empeoraran.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

El sueño de Sasuke fue tranquilo, y maravilloso. Sólo era un recuerdo constante de la entrega de rubio, que le decía -"_Es tuyo, Sasuke, mi corazón es tuyo_"- y le provocaban sonreír con felicidad, apegándose a esa fuente de calor que no podía precisar conscientemente, pero muy dentro suyo, sabía que pertenecía a su rubio Dios.

Las horas pasaron, dejando que el cuerpo del moreno se recuperase, restableciéndose completamente, llevándolo irremediablemente a un punto donde tuvo que despertar. Abrió un ojo y se encontró con la maravillosa visión de un Naruto acurrucado en su pecho, dormitando pacíficamente.

Esa parecía ser la prueba irrefutable de que no era un sueño y de que definitivamente, Sasuke se sentía como el ser más feliz sobre la tierra.

_**Continuara...**_

No hay excusas, en serio que no!! Al menos no unas que seguramente les vayan a satisfacer. Lo que sucede es que Kei se quedó sin Internet y por ende, jamás nos encontrábamos, así que no nos poníamos de acuerdo para subir este capítulo, pero finalmente hoy se nos hizo el milagro y ála, aquí lo tienen!!

De mi parte, no comento nada, ya hice tooodas las advertencias de siempre hasta la hartancia XD así que ahora pasaré a decirles que Noe-hermosa-divina-chan nuevamente se ha tomado muchas molestias y ha hecho un fanart de éste capítulo, que, como siempre ¡Es una belleza total! En serio, les juro y les perjuro que tiene algo que suena hasta póetico, así que si yo fuese ustedes, no dudaría en querer verlo (y hasta añadirlo a la colección de imagenes xD). Así que ya saben, sí gustan verlo, van a encontrarlo en mi profile.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Hay quien ha venido al mundo para amar a una sola persona y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella..._" ——°¤:.


	6. Chapter V

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: V**

**S**entía que podía quedarse allí horas y horas, días enteros de ser necesario, simplemente embelesándose con el rubio que descansaba sobre él, recordándole una vez más que aquello realmente se trataba de una utópica realidad. Sabía que debía de buscar comida, antes de que su organismo se lo indicase. No quería despertarlo, pero tampoco que se levantara por su cuenta y no lo encontrase ahí. Quizás lo preocuparía demasiado.

- Naruto... -susurró, besando su frente- Naruto... voy a salir un momento...

El rubio suspiró profundamente, mientras que su oreja izquierda se doblaba hacia atrás y su ceño se fruncía, hasta que finalmente entreabrió los ojos y contuvo un bostezo. Había que ser francos, pero pesar de dormir durante décadas y décadas, jamás podía decirle que no a estar acostado un buen rato.

Sonrió adormecidamente y se removió, enterrando la nariz en el cuello níveo del moreno, alegrándose una vez más que ya no pudiese percibir el olor de la sangre derramada sobre esa piel.

- ¿Salir? -le pareció haber escuchado- ¿A dónde?

- Iré a buscar algo de fruta en el bosque... -aunque no tenía ganas de levantarse, penosamente debía de hacerlo-.

Naruto entonces se enderezó rápidamente, con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos.

- Voy contigo ¡Hace años que no salgo! -naturalmente, no era una exageración, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que allí había pasado desde su último retiro-.

El humano lo miró con aprensión, pero la emoción reflejada en aquellos ojos bermellón le impidió negarse.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo, para ocultar tus orejas y colas? De lo contrario no podré llevarte. No voy a arriesgarte a que te vean... - incluso si se hacía invisible era mejor, pero dudaba de si pudiera hacerlo-.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, colocando un gesto pensativo.

- ¿Tú quieres que parezca humano?

Pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esperar por una respuesta, ya que elevó su mano y dio un chasquido que pareció resonar por toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que un sorpresivo humo salido de la completa nada envolvía por completo la figura del rubio.

No tardó mucho en disiparse y cuando lo hizo, realmente las colas blanquecinas y las orejas habían desaparecido, al igual que uñas que asemejaban a garras, de la misma manera, el kimono naranja también se había ido y había sido reemplazado por un simple yukata azul celeste... que increíblemente, contrastaba con los ojos de Naruto, que ahora eran también de ese color.

- ¿Así? -cuestionó- ¿O cambio algo más?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con asombro ¿Ése era Naruto? Cuan diferente se veía, pero igualmente hermoso. De todas formas, fuese la apariencia que tomase, a él le continuaría gustando, y sabía, se enamoraría de cualquiera de ellas. Negó entonces, y le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente.

- Así estás muy bien... te ves tan hermoso como siempre.

El ahora ojiazul sonrió ante el halago, dudando un poco en tomar el brazo que se le daba, pero finalmente lo hizo, pensando en que esas serían parte de las cosas a las cuales había de acostumbrarse, Sasuke no era más un simple guardián, ahora era lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento.

- Sinceramente, no me gusta cambiar, estoy orgulloso de mi apariencia -dijo, apenas comenzaron a caminar-.

- Eres hermoso con cualquier apariencia - reiteró-.

Sasuke se había enamorado de la original, así que tenía muy en cuenta de que esta otra era tan sólo una máscara.

- Aunque siempre he tenido que hacerlo -respondió el rubio- Antes, siempre solía verme así cuando Gaara, Sakura-chan y yo nos paseábamos en secreto entre la gente... era muy divertido, ahora que lo pienso.

- ¿Gaara y Sakura? -preguntó confundido- ¿Eran Dioses como tú? -preguntó, caminando fuera de la cueva-.  
- _Son_ dioses, como yo -pareció corregir-.

De vez en cuando, para sortear trampas que estaban plantadas en el camino, Sasuke levantaba en brazos al rubio, apretándolo muy bien en su pecho.

Fuera, la luna brillaba al máximo, las estrellas parecían no tener fin y en la tierra las plantas estaban cubiertas por una mínima capa de rocío.

Naruto encontraba sumamente tierna la actitud inconsciente de Sasuke, que parecía querer protegerle de todo, cuando el rubio suponía que debía de ser él quien resguardara al otro. Se suponía que era un dios poderoso, debía de ser él quien pareciera cuidar al pelinegro de la más mínima brisa, pero Sasuke parecía feliz así y Naruto no tenía el corazón para ir en contra de cualquier cosa que le hiciera sonreír.

El rubio se quedó de pie, girando después sobre sí mismo tratando de abarcar una visión de trescientos sesenta grados de su alrededor, fijando su vista finalmente en el cielo y sonriendo enormemente.

Hacía tanto que no estaba entre la naturaleza.

- Debes conocerlos -dijo nuevamente luego del silencio en el cual estuvieron envueltos, prosiguiendo con lo anteriormente dicho- Gaara es Shukaku, el Dios Tanuki. Sakura-chan es Nekomata, la Diosa Gato ¿Nunca te contaron historias de ellos?

- Sí, el Dios Mapache y la Diosa Gato, recuerdo sus historias -contestó- Pero no los conocemos por sus nombres terrenales.

Mientras decía esto, tomó la mano a Naruto y lo condujo por un intrincado valle lleno de árboles, nuevamente levantándolo en brazos ante inofensivos charcos de lodo, o poniéndolo tras su espalda cuando esporádicamente se oían ruidos extraños.

Pronto, encontró lo que buscaba. Frutillas silvestres, manzanos y naranjos que había descubierto unos años atrás. Le mostró a Naruto aquellas deliciosas frutas. Se quitó la fina tela que cubría su yukata y posteriormente la usó para recoger las frutas que comerían.

- Sí quieres, puedo conseguirte carne o pescado -ofreció el ojiengro-.

- Oh, pero realmente no tengo hambre -se encogió de hombros- Tú eres quien me preocupa.

Aun así, sin posibilidad a objeción, Naruto comenzó entonces a ayudarle con la colecta, encontrando bastante entretenido el hacer las cosas al estilo "humano", situación que la mayoría de los dioses veía como un completo sacrilegio, pero seguramente era que ninguno de ellos lo había intentando en tan grata compañía como con la que estaba en ese momento.

Finalmente cuando hubieron tomado lo que parecía suficiente, Sasuke indicó que debían de regresar, seguramente por ese temor irracional a que alguien pudiese reconocer al rubio. Así que en el camino de vuelta, Naruto se aseguró de grabarse bien la imagen del bosque, los sonidos de vida nocturna y el frescor del aire.

- ¿Sabes? Espero que hayas escuchado cosas buenas de ellos -dijo en determinado momento- De Sakura-chan y Gaara -aclaró- Tengo que presentártelos un día, ellos tienen que conocer a la persona que he escogido para mí... aunque más bien, parece ser que tú fuiste quien me escogió -rió suavemente- Pero me siento muy feliz de que así haya sido.

- Espero aprueben nuestra relación -dijo con un tono de interés, aunque su rostro estuviese apaciguado-.

Sasuke había escuchado historias buenas de ellos, pero también se sabía que los dioses eran entes con dos almas, y así como podían amar incondicionalmente desde un principio, había quienes odiaban desde un principio. Y realmente deseaba con total sinceridad que lo que ahora existía entre él y Naruto fuese aprobado, por más reciente y poco común que fuese.

Ya en la cueva -habiendo pasado por el río a lavar la fruta-, se tomaron su tiempo con tranquilidad para degustar, sentándose uno frente al otro, comiendo de las deliciosas frutas del bosque de forma amena.

Cada cierto tiempo, Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le nacía al hacerlo. Sentía que cada vez que lo veía, iba hundiéndose más y más en ese profundo cariño que sentía por él. Ese cariño que ahora podía profesarle sin temor alguno, sintiéndose todavía en un sueño, viviendo una ilusión largamente ansiada.

El rubio por su parte desde había permanecido casi en silencio, demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos y comiendo por el hecho de que Sasuke había hecho el esfuerzo de llevar algo para él, que por otra cosa.

Su mente divagaba acerca de lo que había dicho el moreno, acerca de que Gaara y Sakura aprobasen lo que había entre ellos. De hecho, ya le parecía ver que ambos lo mirarían como sí finalmente luego de tantos años de existencia, se hubiese vuelto jodidamente loco. Naruto sabía lo vetadas que tenían los dioses ese tipo de relaciones con los humanos, ni que decir cuando se llevaban a aquel punto en el cual era indiscutiblemente imperdonable. Pero no le interesaba, había tomado una decisión y la defendería hasta el último de sus extremos.

Aun así, prefirió no comentarle nada al ojinegro -principalmente porque no deseaba preocuparle, pues suficientes aflicciones tenía él ya-, y una vez que terminó con lo que era su ración, se tomó unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia la cama y finalmente deshacer la transformación que llevaba y recuperar la original, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la suave superficie, estirándose como sí recién despertara.

Sasuke terminó también con su parte y se sentó a los pies de la cama, inclinándose hacia el rubio, acariciando distraídamente su mejilla.

- ¿Pasa algo? -cuestionó.

Y es que el moreno lo notaba, por supuesto, ya que estaba más callado de lo normal y con la mirada perdida.

El dios sabía que no podía decirle nada pero tampoco deseaba mentirle, no era tiempo para esas preocupaciones. Así que tomó su mano y besó largamente su dorso, de la misma forma en la cual el mismo Sasuke había hecho cuando se habían conocido.

- ¿Seguro que ya no tienes hambre? -preguntó la divinidad componiendo una sonrisa- Podemos salir a buscar otra cosa sí así lo deseas.

-No, estoy bien... -sonrió, distrayéndose completamente del tema con aquella acción del otro-.

Sasuke se inclinó entonces a darle un beso en la frente. Después, buscó entre sus bolsillos su vieja flauta de bambú y comenzó a tocar, para total deleite del dios.

Ésta vez la sonrisa en los labios del blondo era autentica y estaba seguro de que Sakura-chan se moriría de envidia sí escuchaba a Sasuke tocar. Se incorporó, sentándose a su lado y se dedicó a observar la expresión de concentración que adornaba las facciones del otro, mientras que dejaba que sus dedos se deslizaran con maestría por el instrumento, sacando hermosas notas.

Se veía tan ajeno al mundo mortal, tan elevado con ese encanto innato de porcelana.

- Sasuke, tú debiste ser un dios -dijo sin poderlo evitar, aunque sin desear realmente interrumpirlo-.

En respuesta, el humano sonrió, sin dejar de tocar por unos minutos más, causándole ternura el comentario. Luego, cuando terminó, se volvió a sentar a su lado.

- Un dios bueno para nada -bromeó, pues de haber sido Dios, no hubiera tenido absolutamente ninguna habilidad o fin útil, según su punto de vista-.

El moreno tenía conocimiento de los Dioses y que éstos servían para un fin en especial, pero no se veía como una de esas majestuosas criaturas. No siendo tan insignificante como era. Tomó las manos de Naruto y depositó en ellas la flauta.

- Te la regalo...

Sasuke quería creer que así se aseguraría que en un futuro, sí se llegaban a separar, el rubio lo recordaría con ese pequeño instrumento... tan pequeño como él mismo.

El rubio sostuvo la flauta sin tener realmente la intención de quedársela.

- Yo no sé tocar -dijo, con cierta aflicción- Sería un regalo que tú siguieras tocándola para mí.

La dejó con cuidado a un lado, moviéndose sobre la irregular superficie hasta quedar técnicamente frente al moreno, donde, como ya en ocasiones anteriores, tomó su rostro con suavidad entre sus manos, apreciando cada pequeño detalle.

- No me gusta que digas tonterías -su expresión se volvió más seria- Tú no serías un dios bueno para nada, tal vez serías el más sublime de nosotros, velarías por los humanos de corazón puro, de aquellos que sufren injusticias, serías una luz en tanta oscuridad. Serías mejor que yo, serías inalcanzable.

Y por un impulso espontáneo, el rubio le besó, moviendo sus labios suavemente sobre los contrarios, creando un suave roce constante.

Sonrojado, Sasuke oyó atentamente sus palabras, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar bien. Más aún, se acentuó cuando el rubio comenzó a besarlo, y él le respondió, entregándole todo de sí en aquel roce.

Lentamente, casi con temor a su reacción, entró un poco su lengua en la boca de Naruto y buscó la suya, tímidamente, suspirando de anhelo cuando ambas se tocaron tan sólo un poco.

Por inercia, el rubio abrió un poco más su boca, empujando suavemente su lengua -ya completamente sanada- contra la de Sasuke, recordando la sensación de la primera vez ambos se habían besado, aun cuando el dios no fue consciente en el preciso momento. Pese a ello, de alguna forma, ahora se sentía ligeramente diferente y Naruto se encontró a sí mismo, rozando con insistencia la lengua del otro, percibiendo incluso el ligero sabor a frutas y bosque que quedaba en ella.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del moreno como si buscara apoyarse e inclinó un poco la cabeza, sin ser consciente en realidad de que estaba buscando una mejor posición para continuar con aquel beso.

Sasuke lo sostuvo de la cintura apretándola ligeramente con los dedos, disfrutando de los estremecimientos casi imperceptibles del rubio, que notaba, se acercaba cada vez más a él. Se inclinó también un poco más, dejándolo con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Su juego de lenguas estaba causándole mucho calor y temía estar aprovechándose, cuando en un impulso, acarició la cadera de Naruto, con un poco de fuerza.

Se separó de su boca un poco, jadeante.

- Disculpa... -logró decir-.

El dios se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder, asombrado de sí mismo al notar que contra todo lo que habría podido pensar, besar era inusitadamente placentero o probablemente, era porque lo estaba haciendo con Sasuke y él estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que proviniese de él, no podía desagradarle.

Sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar un casto rápido beso en los labios del otro, llevando su mano para acariciar un poco las hebras negras que tanto le gustaban.

- Está bien, eso difícilmente me hizo daño -argumentó pensando en que el moreno seguramente creía que era de cristal-.

El dios lo abrazó después, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello recordándole a cuando habían despertado, sólo que en esta ocasión, se permitió también depositar un beso sobre él, para después comenzar una lluvia de caricias con sus labios. Naruto suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer un ser que era amado, era prodigarle todo tipo de muestras de afecto a quien le amaba.

Sasuke suspiró con cada beso, cada caricia, cada delicado toque en su piel, acariciando la espalda de rubio con cariño, devolviendo todas las caricias y besos que podía. Esporádicamente se encontraban sus labios, dándose largos y dulces besos, que los hacían reír divertidos.

Poco a poco, Sasuke se arrodilló frente al rubio y le tomó el rostro, besando su mejilla, su mentón y con mucho cuidado su largo cuello, tan suave como la seda. Lo miró a los ojos luego, y besó sus párpados, atrayéndolo de la cintura, a pegarse a su cuerpo.

Naruto suspiró apaciblemente, acariciando con parsimonia la nuca del ojinegro, mientras que su otra mano se mantenía abrazándole firmemente. Estaba encantado con todas esas sensaciones cosquilleantes y no conocidas de las cuales se sentía colmado en cada amorosa acción del Uchiha, lo que aun le sorprendía de sobremanera, preguntándose cómo en todos sus años de existencia, había sido a un humano cualquiera a quien le permitía tener aquel tipo de contacto con él.

Pero inmediatamente se corrigió a si mismo, porque Sasuke no era un simple humano, era uno que le quería de forma honesta y al cual no se podía imaginar siquiera el decepcionar.

- Sasuke -le llamó suavemente- ¿Realmente te gusto?

Naturalmente, la pregunta parecía completamente fuera de lugar, pero eso entraba dentro en la parte de no desilusionar al moreno.

- Dices que soy hermoso, pero no parezco humano... en el pasado, muchos dijeron que yo era más animal que dios ¿Cómo podría gustarte así?

Porque sí había que apelar a la honestad, para Naruto, Sasuke realmente era muy hermoso, como sí hubiese sido creado por algún dios fanático de la belleza y al rubio le constaba conocer algunos.

- Por supuesto que me gustas... -respondió él con convicción- Desde siempre... -acarició sus orejas, provocando que se movieran en un temblor, atrapando luego la punta de una ondulante cola- Para mí, tus rasgos animales sólo me muestran cuan puro eres...

Pasó la yema de los dedos por una de las marcas en sus mejillas y acercando la mano que lo sostenía por la espalda, besó cada dedo provisto de largas uñas.

- Eres hermoso, que no te digan lo contrario... -o él sería capaz de matarlos, sean quienes fuesen-.

El rubio se sintió inexplicablemente aliviado, depositando un fugaz beso en la boca del otro y riendo como sí acabase de hacer alguna travesura.

- Tú también eres tan hermoso -dijo la deidad, suspirando contra sus labios- Deben haber muchas personas peleándose por el honor de estar contigo, pero no voy a dejar que te aparten de mí, me siento feliz de tenerte conmigo, eres tan noble y gentil.

Naruto volvió a besarlo ésta vez de forma larga, apretándolo con un poco más de fuerza hacia él, mientras que sentaba sobre sus piernas, disfrutando del atrayente calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No me apartaré de ti nunca -juró el moreno-.

Justo después, contestó inconscientemente al beso de forma apasionada, apretando sus brazos en torno a la estrecha cintura del otro.

- Naruto, Naruto... -susurró con sed, sobre sus labios-.

Sin saberlo, compartía con el dios aquel extraño cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo, terminando por soltar un quejido cuando los leves movimientos que hacía el rubio empezaron a causar una sensación totalmente inesperadamente en Sasuke. Más específicamente en su intimidad.

Aquello lo hizo sentir abochornado, pues sabía lo que era, pero no quería exponer a Naruto a tal vergonzoso comportamiento de su parte. Lo separó de sí, haciendo la mirada a un lado. Las mejillas le ardían, pero daba gracias a que no se notaba aún su naciente excitación.

Naruto se sintió ligeramente perdido, sin comprender demasiado porque repentinamente el moreno le apartaba de él, aun más, porque ni siquiera le miraba. Frunció el ceño pero decidió no hacer ninguna conclusión, a pesar de que sentía la turbación que desprendía su guardián.

- ¿Estás bien? -le cuestionó, colocando después una mano sobre su frente- ¿Te sientes mal? Puede ser que hayas enfermado y no nos diéramos cuenta, tal vez fiebre.

Lo que en ese caso resultaba ser una completa ironía, ya que el dios recordaba perfectamente en qué estado estaría en aquel momento en padre de Sasuke.

- N-no... No estoy enfermo...

¡Pues no lo estaba! Reaccionar así era algo perfectamente normal que le pasaban a los chicos sanos como él, pero...era tan bochornoso...

- Es... es que... es... algo vergonzoso... -ay, le daba, le daba y no podía dejar salir las palabras de su boca-.

Naruto sonrió con más calma al descartar la posibilidad de un malestar, aunque encontraba muy entretenida aquella actitud que ahora parecía haber tomado el moreno. Así que sin demora, tomó el mentón de Sasuke con sus dedos índice y pulgar y le hizo mirarlo, mientras le regalaba una esplendida sonrisa a fin de que le tuviese confianza.

- ¿Vergonzoso? -repitió riendo- Vergonzoso es que te tengas que convertir en una rubia despampanante completamente desnuda y con actitud de concubina, para que el desgraciado Dios de los Sapos acceda a enseñarte un par de técnicas.

Y definitivamente, Naruto aun tenía que cobrarle eso a dicho dios de anfibios.

Sasuke fue incapaz de reír, como hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión; su respiración se agitó un poco y aún no se atrevía a ver los ojos de Naruto, cuando finalmente armándose de valentía susurró en voz baja.

- Yo... estoy... e... e...excitan... dome... y- y mientras más estés... sobre mí, más me pasa...

El moreno apretó los párpados con fuerza, asombrado de que hubiese soltado semejante verdad. Ahora sí, con toda seguridad, había mandado todo al reverendo carajo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Continuara... **_

Como me encanta que los capítulos se queden así xD supongo que estoy aprovechando ahora que tengo la oportunidad, jajaja.

¿Muy rápido todo el asunto? ¿Ya de la nada el rollo lemonezco? Bueno, es que creo que junto con todo el paquete de advertencias que les he hecho, me había faltado darles una muy importante! Todas aquellas personas que me leen desde hace tiempo, saben que yo le tengo una manía completa a los lemons y a todo ese asunto ¡Que me da trauma hacerlos! Sin embargo, supongo que en pos de ayudarme a superar mis traumas, Kei ha propuesto una terapia infalible: aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para sacar en el asunto sexual. Ya saben, quiero creer en la teoría que dice que hay que afrontar nuestros miedos para superarlos.

Así que no hay caso, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Por otro lado, mi querida co-escritora y yo les deseamos un muy feliz año nuevo, que yo, en el siguiente, prometo dejar de ser una vaga y dedicarme como San Tobio manda a mis fanfics.

En fin ¡Muchos buenos deseos a todos y hasta la próxima! Nos vemos en el 2010 XD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Tengo gran fe en los tontos... autoconfianza, le llaman mis amigos_..._" ——°¤:.


	7. Chapter VI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: VI**

**E**l dios colocó un gesto parecido a la consternación, haciendo el amago de poner su mano sobre Sasuke a modo de apoyo, pero arrepintiéndose a medio camino y regresándola a su lugar.

- Lo lamento -y era sincero- No quería incomodarte... es sólo... que me ha sido muy agradable tocarte y que me tocaras, no volveré hacerlo si te molesta.

-A mí también... me es agradable -demasiado agradable, al parecer- No se trata de que me moleste, Naruto... Es que... -besó su frente con cariño- No quiero... que sientas que estás con... alguien... -buscó la palabra- ...sucio.

Se sentía pervertido y también, como que estaba corrompiendo el amor de alguien tan puro como lo era Naruto. Se odiaría siempre sí eso sucedía.

Naruto permaneció expectante unos segundos antes de que inevitablemente se soltara a reír, pero mordiéndose después una mejilla a fin de buscar dolor para parar, lo menos que deseaba es que Sasuke pensaba que se estaba riendo de él. Aunque ciertamente lo estuviese haciendo, pero no de la forma en el que el moreno podría pensar.

- Oh, Sasuke -y el tono era idéntico al de una madre divertida que regaña a su hijo- ¿Sucio? -negó repetidamente- Nada en ti es sucio, al contrario... tu alma es tan blanca.

Y sin que el otro siquiera pudiese esperárselo, el rubio volvió a retomar su posición, colocándose sobre él y dejando descansar sus piernas a cada lado suyo, buscando su boca con la propia con insistencia, mientras sus brazos se cerraban completamente sobre él.

Era un error que Sasuke pensara que indigno por algo así. Naruto estaba consciente que el amor acarreaba deseo y jamás habría algo malo en ello.

El humano contestó al beso por inercia y sus manos se sublevaron, cerrándose en torno al cuerpo del rubio. Gimió en voz baja al ser su intimidad rozada por las caderas del Dios, y a pesar de que su parte más racional estaba reclamando aquel atropello, iba sumergiéndose en un poderoso sopor, dejando libres sólo los instintos más básicos, que exigían, se saciase ese calor.

Al separar sus bocas un momento, Sasuke tuvo la intención de olisquear el cuello de Naruto, pero su deseo impulsó a su cuerpo a besar la zona y darle una pequeña lamida.

El rubio se estremeció, pensando fugazmente que la última criatura en literalmente, lamerlo, había sido Akamaru, un perro espiritual que protegía a ciertos animales del bosque. Pero como lo pensaba, sí aquello provenía de Sasuke, estaba bien... ya había accedido a darle su corazón, lo demás era simplemente un agregado.

Y ya que su mente traía el recuerdo de Akamaru, también lo hizo de Kiba, otro de sus tantos místicos conocidos -que era dueño de dicho perro-, y probablemente era por la situación, pero un par de "enseñanzas" por parte de Kiba -que Naruto desestimó completamente en su tiempo-, brillaron por unos instantes en sus pensamientos.

- Puedes morder -casi jadeó sin quererlo- Kiba dice que es... que marca propiedad... y yo soy tuyo.

Oh, Dios... eso había sonado muy, muy sensual a oídos de Sasuke, quien prefirió no preguntar quién era Kiba y por qué ese sujeto le había hablado de "marcas de propiedad". Asintió simplemente, queriendo confirmar que era suyo y tomó con sus dientes una pequeña porción de limpia piel, para mordisquearla a gusto, pero cuidadoso de no rayar la brusquedad.

Se aseguró de que la marca rosada estuviese ahí, mientras una mano se dedicaba a enredar los dedos en el cabello de Naruto y la otra bajó hasta acariciar con los dedos la espalda baja, cerca del trasero del rubio.

Sasuke jadeó, pero supo contenerse. Iba a ir lento, para que Naruto previera todos sus actos.

El dios comenzaba a sentirse como sí por alguna razón, sus sentidos se alguna forma se disipasen, su piel empezaba a hormiguear a cada toque de Sasuke por sobre la ropa, y más aun cuando encontraba en contacto directo con sus manos o sus labios.

Era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo le hacía querer que esa sensación peculiar continuase, era aun mayor que el placer que había experimentado al principio, cuando Sasuke se le había besado la frente, regresándole esa emoción de ser tocado como un ser vivo otra vez, no como un mero ídolo o un objeto. Ahora, todo parecía multiplicado a escalas insospechadas y se sentía embargado por calor del cuerpo del moreno, su aroma, su gran cercanía y la maravilla de sus caricias.

Y deseaba que Sasuke percibiera lo mismo que él, por lo que comenzó a vagar sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro, preguntándose si su roce podría provocarle las mismas sensaciones que el del Uchiha generaban en él.

El moreno paró apenas un poco, ¿Aquello por parte de Naruto era un: "continúa"? Ya que así le pareció, cuando el placer que esas suaves manos que tocaban su pecho, le provocaron una oleada de calor. Y decidió que debía dejar de preocuparse de sí a Naruto le provocaría pudor o no. Por lo visto, estaba dándole luz verde. Así que no se contuvo cuando apretó su trasero con una mano y besó sus labios, hambrientamente, incitándolo a continuar.

- Naruto... puedes morderme también... -susurró ahogadamente, pues quería hacerle ver una vez más que todo él le pertenecía-.

El rubio jadeó, notando en su propio cuerpo un cambio de temperatura inusual -pero que poco parecía importarle de momento-, aunque igualmente, no fue capaz de avistar que sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojizo evidente.

Sí, era completamente extraño y ajeno y francamente ya no le preocupaba porque únicamente tenía mente para Sasuke. Sin vacilar ni un poco, una de sus manos se arrastró hacia el cuello del pelinegro, acariciando ligeramente antes de que sus dedos se cerraran sobre la ropa y comenzara una pequeña lucha con ella, hasta que finalmente consiguió deslizarla para descubrir un hombro de agraciada piel nieve.

Su boca se cerró entonces exactamente sobre una arteria, sintiendo la sangre correr bajo su lengua, dedicándose a morder con la mayor delicadeza posible, intentando que sus colmillos -que tenían la misma sagacidad para desgarrar, como un autentico animal- no causaran el menor daño, por lo que después prefirió cerrar estrechamente sus labios y comenzar a succionar, soltando después la piel enrojecida y dedicándose a repartir suaves besos a lo largo de todo el hombro.

Sasuke de igual forma comenzó a quitar el obi del kimono de Naruto, soltando la fina tela para deslizar la prensa por sus brazos, dejando su torso al desnudo. Una visión maravillosamente seductora. Tan suave, lleno de inocencia y tan pequeño entre sus brazos, en esos momentos, donde era evidente la diferencia de desarrollo físico entre ambos, apenas y recordaba que el otro era un Dios. Ahora sólo lo veía como su niño, su Naruto...

Y el placer que le provocaron los besos en su hombro, fue indescriptible, así que Sasuke fue más allá, inclinándose sobre el pequeño torso, a atender los pezones del rubio con su boca y mano, ya dejando la conciencia muy, muy lejos.

Lo que salió esta vez de los labios del rubio no fue un simple jadeo, sino un completo gemido que le hizo llevarse una mano hacia la boca, tapándola, muy tarde para retener el gemido que ya había dado pero sí para contener los demás que se agolpaban en su garganta. Se retorció un poco bajo aquellos labios y esos dedos que hacían completo estrago en su cuerpo, sin quererlo y su mano libre se enterró en uno de los brazos del Uchiha, luchando en medio de su oleada de placer para no encajar sus uñas en el otro.

Fue aquel gemido el que terminó de encender al moreno, dándole las fuerzas para levantar a Naruto de los muslos y recostarlo en la cama, donde rápidamente se ubicó sobre él. Sin dejar de atender sus pezones, a tientas quitó la mano de la boca del dios, sonriéndole luego con dulzura, pidiéndole en silencio que no contuviese los gemidos. Sasuke los quería para él.

Una curiosa mano recorrió el kimono que, ya sin obi, se abría con un suave desliz, dejando a la vista el vientre plano del rubio, su entrepierna, gratamente erecta y sus estilizadas piernas brillantes. Lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole en silencio que también lo desnudara para tener la seguridad de que podía continuar.

Naruto en su nebulosa de nuevas y completas sensaciones ni un poco conocidas, tembló ligeramente ante la mirada oscura que le observaba en tal estado en el que se encontraba, y pronto sintió, que en todos sus cientos y cientos años de vida, algo semejante a la vergüenza relacionada con el decoro lo atacaba.

A pesar de eso, no podía apartar sus ojos de los otros mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha más rapidez de la usual. Y entonces le pareció leer en aquella mirada ónice un mudo anhelo. Imaginación o no, realmente deseaba ver esa piel albina libre de ropas, simplemente por el deseo de apreciarla, por lo que se enderezó lo suficiente como para pese a todo, tomarse su tiempo para deslizar su mano por cada insignificante dobladillo, haciendo que sus movimientos parecieran caricias y no acciones para hacer la ropa a un lado.

Finalmente, los pliegues de ropa se amontonaron en los brazos que el moreno mantenía colocados sobre la cama, a fin de sostenerse. La blanca espalda quedó al descubierto al igual que el frente, que revelaba todo el esplendor de ese cuerpo duramente trabajado. Naruto contuvo una exclamación de deleite, porque no podía expresar nada más ante la terrenal belleza que observaba, notando no sin cierta desazón, que la blanca piel escondía algunas cicatrices que ya suponía de dónde habían salido.

Colocó su mano sobre el firme pecho, deslizando sus dedos con todo el cuidado de mantener sus uñas lejos de alcance -pues de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a tocar a los humanos, no estaba seguro de la fuerza que debía de poner en sus acciones-, admirando la lisura que acariciaba. Sus dedos revolotearon un poco el estomago fibroso, hasta que y no sin una buena dosis de duda antes, finalmente apoyó las yemas en la cabeza del totalmente erguido miembro del moreno, que se alzaba sobre una maraña de rizos negros.

Un poco más de rubor apareció en sus mejillas ante sus acciones, pensando en que jamás había hecho algo así, pero sin encontrar nada malo en ello, asombrándose ante el calor que chocaba contra sus dedos y una suavidad incongruente ante lo duro que se sentía al hacer un poco de presión.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, aunque el quejido de placer se sintió bastante fuerte entre el silencio de la habitación. Las sábanas se desordenaban a cada estremecimiento del rubio cuando besaba su cuello, o acariciaba con un aire de travesura su ombligo.

Fue entonces que el deseo de proporcionarle aún más placer pudo con él y movió la cadera, para quitar su miembro del delicioso agarre que el dios tenía sobre él, comenzando a bajar y besando su abdomen, colando su lengua en el ombligo, bajando más... suavemente, hasta pasar la lengua por la punta de su endurecido miembro, para luego llevársela a la boca y lamerla con más ahínco.

Miró hacia arriba, queriendo ver las reacciones de Naruto, con suma curiosidad.

Dificultosamente, el rubio mantenía los ojos abiertos, torciéndose ante el placer al que se sentía sometido, jadeando sin poder evitarlo y mordisqueando en vano su labio inferior en un intento por buscar cordura.

- Sasuke -le llamó casi en mitad de un gemido- No... ya no...

La negación era la única respuesta lógica que daba su mente ante esa oleada de placer desconocido. Mas, a pesar de lo que había dicho, involuntariamente separó más sus piernas.

Inevitablemente Sasuke no se detuvo, por increíble que pudiera parecer. Estaba prendado de ese sabor, de los gemidos de Naruto, de la forma en la que se contorsionaba sobre las sábanas y cuando abrió las piernas...oh, ya sentía que estaba al límite.

Metió todo el miembro en su boca, ayudándose con las manos para atender la base y sus testículos. Necesitaba sentir en su boca el, quizás, primer orgasmo de Naruto.

El dios ya no podía pensar en nada, ahogándose entre gimoteos que escapaban de su garganta y el calor abrazador que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, concentrándose en la húmeda y caliente boca de Sasuke, que era lo únicamente podía registrar. Se sentía tan perdido y afiebrado que en alguna parte tuvo el pensamiento de ser victima de sus propias hadas de fuego, pero todo aquel goce increíble lo descartaba completamente.

Sus uñas se enterraron fuertemente desgarrando la tela bajo sus dedos mientras sentía su cuerpo imposiblemente tenso, desesperado porque tan deliciosas sensaciones se acabaran ya, no creía ser capaz de seguir aguantando aquella dulce tortura.

Y era cierto, porque sin soportarlo más, un ronco gemido que pareció retumbar por las paredes escapó de su boca, un zumbido llenó su sentido del oído y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados le pareció ver un infinito espacio en blanco. Y entonces, los siguientes segundos parecieron los más largos de su milenaria existencia, sumergiéndolo en una marea de placer y calma.

Justo al momento que Naruto gimió con fuerza, Sasuke sintió unas gotas de presemen salir de la punta de su miembro, por lo que bebió toda la semilla sin dejar rastro, con hambre. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Quizás influía su esencia divina en todo eso, pero no le importaba demasiado al moreno. Simplemente lo disfrutó por todo aquello que significaba.

Así, se sentó al borde de la cama, ignorando su excitación y despejó algunos cabellos de la frente al rubio, que se veía cansado y satisfecho.

- ¿Estás bien? -susurró-.

Tenía la repentina incertidumbre de que quizás no le habría gustado, luego de que no aceptara detenerse como le había pedido en un principio. Lo que menos deseaba es que todo aquello hubiese sido forzado.

El rubio se tomó tiempo antes de responder, tratando de apaciguar su respiración y ahora que su mente parecía finalmente cobrar lucidez, no dejaba de analizar cada cosa vivida, registrando la gama múltiple de emociones que se habían arremolinado en él en tan poco tiempo.

- Creo que estoy bien -masculló apenas y entonces soltó una risita bastante ligera- Comienzo a pensar que realmente me he perdido de mucho en estos siglos.

Naruto entonces se decidió a incorporarse en medio del desastre de las sabanas, tomando suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke, atrayéndolo para darle un amoroso beso.

- Gracias -le susurró- Fue asombroso lo que hiciste.

Y seguidamente, volvió a besarlo. El humano lo besó de vuelta, sonriendo al saber que había sido disfrutado por el rubio, cosa que le aliviaba muchísimo.

- Me alegro de que te gustara -le dijo, separándose suavemente, olisqueando su cuello cuando enterró su cabeza en él-.

Su erección, que aún estaba firme y ya dolorosa, se hizo notar, punzando, pero Sasuke no iba a pedirle al rubio que lo ayudara a aliviarla. Era algo que iba a hacer él, en privado. Se acomodó la yukata un poco floja, para que no se notara tanto su "problema" y besó a Naruto.

- Voy a... afuera un momento.

Aquello ciertamente era algo inesperado y Naruto podría jurar que definitivamente, era demasiado peculiar ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para ir afuera de noche en ese preciso momento?

A menos de que por alguna razón, Sasuke no quisiera estar con él. Por lo que no dudó en tomarlo del brazo con la notoria intención de impedirle irse, no sin antes saber sí él era la causa.

- ¿Te molesté? -había cierto timbre de inseguridad en su voz- ¿He hecho algo que no... estuviera bien?

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, apretando los parpados y tanteando en busca de la mano de Naruto, la cual apretó con cariño.

- Nunca podrías molestarme... -le dijo con un tono dulcificado- Es eso... sólo que... voy a... -carraspeó- A... aliviar mi excitación -miró hacia un lado, sonrojado- No te... pedí que... lo hagas, porque no sabía sí... querías.

Naruto sonrió bastante conforme con lo escuchado, alegrándose de haber imaginado cosas. Le abrazó entonces desde su posición, buscando su oído con su boca, dándole una suave caricia antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Claro que quiero -susurró- ¿Me dejarías intentar lo mismo que tú? Se sintió muy bien, quiero hacerte sentir igual.

Y con osadía, dejó que una de sus manos se colara bajó el yukata, rozando la piel de su pecho lentamente. El moreno se paralizó, tragando saliva y asintiendo.

- ¿De verdad...? -cuestionó apenas, suspirando, antes de que los dedos de Naruto en su pecho se encargaran de callarlo-.

El moreno no pudo evitar jadear suavemente. Y al estar desnudo una vez más, el calor había vuelto a expandirse y volverse insoportable. Pero por sobre todo, más que nada, las caricias del rubio se sentían tan bien...

Naruto sonrió con un toque de recreo al observar a Sasuke en la misma posición en la cual él había estado antes, acostado de espaldas y mostrándole la belleza de su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por el vientre, siguiendo una fina línea de vello negro que indiscutiblemente lo llevó al endurecido miembro del moreno. Como antes, volvió a tomarlo haciendo presión en rosada cabeza, posando su dedo en la punta, justo donde se sentía húmedo y tibio.

En su mente, rememoraba las increíbles sensaciones que Sasuke había logrado con su boca y que deseaba emular. Su manó se cerró sobre la erección y bajó hasta la base. El dios se inclinó entonces entre sus piernas y tentativamente, dio una pequeña lamida que volvió a repetir presionando más su lengua, disfrutando de la caliente y tersa piel bajo ella. Cerró entonces los ojos por mera inercia y apoyó sus labios en la punta, antes de abrirlos lo suficiente como para comenzar a deslizar su boca hacia abajo, desapareciendo lentamente cada centímetro de aquella palpitante erección, recordando tener el cuidado de que nuevamente, sus colmillos no significasen ningún problema.

Se deslizó nuevamente hacia arriba liberando su boca, tratando de encontrar la forma más adecuada de hacer las mismas maravillas que Sasuke hizo con él. Le tomó un par de intentos más, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de crear un subir y bajar con su boca, presionando su lengua por todos los lugares que podía, chupando a un ritmo irregular, pero constante.

Sasuke comenzó a gemir, con fuerza, extasiado. De sólo verlo entre sus piernas, metiéndose su miembro en la boca era suficiente para hacerlo sentir que se iba a venir en cualquier segundo. Pudo conseguir durar de esa forma unos minutos más, sintiendo los estragos que provocaba en su cuerpo el constante movimiento de la boca de la deidad en él. Terminó fallando en seguir dominándose y sin ningún preámbulo se entregó completamente a la necesidad.

- Na... ¡Naruto! -exclamó ahogadamente- Aah... -jadeó, enredando los dedos en la dorada cabellera- Ya... voy a... venirme -gimió al final, haciendo lo posible por contenerse-.

Sí la voz trémula del pelinegro había sido más advertencia que sus propias palabras, Naruto no lo tomó demasiado en cuenta, porque no abandonó su tarea hasta que sorpresivamente su boca se vio inundada por un sabor suave que no supo identificar. Sin encontrar otra solución y evitando instintivamente el ahogo, se tragó el viscoso líquido, que a pesar de eso, resbaló un tanto a través de las comisuras de sus labios.

Aun así, al mirar la expresión completamente arrebolada de Sasuke, supo que había conseguido que disfrutase tanto como él lo había hecho.

El moreno parecía momentáneamente abandonado, jadeando, con las piernas obscenamente abiertas en la cama y una mano en la frente intentando recuperar la cordura. Se enderezó con dificultades, pues el cuerpo lo tenía tan flojo que apenas y podía moverse. Estiró los brazos y atrajo a Naruto a su cuerpo, acostándolo a su lado. Limpió los restos de semen que habían quedado en la comisura de su boca y acto seguido lo besó con profundidad, aferrando su cuerpo desnudo y sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo al unir sus pieles sudorosas.

- Naruto... -murmuró al separarse, aspirando profundamente el aroma en su cuello- Gracias...

Parecía que estaba agradeciéndole el momento pasado, pero lo que realmente agradecía era que lo aceptara como pareja, siendo que era tan poca cosa.

El rubio sonrió abrazándolo suavemente, contento de sí mismo al sentir tanta paz y alegría emanando del pelinegro. Era así como quería verlo siempre, radiante y sereno.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Sasuke -susurró en su oído con calidez en su tono- Eres mi prioridad, soy feliz sí tú lo eres, así que se feliz siempre.

El dios cerró los ojos, acomodándose en busca de la agradable piel que se pegaba a la suya, disfrutando, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Sasuke y refugiándose en la calidez de su cuerpo.

- Ha sido maravilloso -seguía susurrándole, como sí fuese un secreto- Lo he disfrutado mucho porque ha sido contigo, no creo que hubiese encontrado nadie mejor para compartir esto -contuvo un bostezo nacido más por un espasmo involuntario que porque realmente estuviese cansado- Quiero que siempre sea contigo ¿Lo será?

- Sí, sólo será conmigo sí así lo quieres. No tocaré a nadie nunca, ni siquiera veré, mientras tú estés en este mundo -le prometió, apretándolo como sí quisiese fundirlo dentro de sí, suspirando de satisfacción, al tenerlo como jamás creyó que lo tendría- Seré feliz contigo, Naruto...  
- Sólo contigo -volvió a repetir- Yo siempre estaré en este mundo, Sasuke y sí tú lo deseas, estarás conmigo.

Tal vez era por la fresca experiencia vivida entre ambos y la descomunal novedad que era para la larga vida del rubio, pero él no deseaba tener que tocar la piel de alguien más, le gustaba la de Sasuke, de la misma forma en que no quería besar otros labios que no fuesen los de su guardián, tan gentiles y que encajaban maravillosamente bien con los suyos.

Era a Sasuke a quien le había entregado todo eso y se negaba ahora a dárselo a alguien más.

- ¿Estar... para siempre contigo? -preguntó incrédulo el moreno, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin poder creérselo- ¿De verdad puedo... estar... todo ese tiempo contigo? Claro que quiero -se apresuró a decir-.

Desde luego que él deseaba estar con Naruto toda su vida, ser su protector siempre y compartir caricias, besos y el lecho, aun pese a que se le hiciese un poco pudoroso el tema, no negaría jamás que amaba las sensaciones que tenía junto con el rubio. Desde la más inocente caricia hasta lo que acababan de realizar.

"_Al diablo la descendencia Uchiha_" Pensó el guardián, alegremente.

Naruto le miró con ternura inevitable, la misma con la cual se mira a un niño ingenuo. Le besó con lentitud casi saboreando dicha acción, antes de deslizar sus labios por su mentón, su clavícula y finalmente instalarse sobre el cuello del moreno.

- Creo que se te olvida que soy un dios -le dijo con gracia- Sí me pides el mundo, te lo daría... después de pasarme por unas buenas y largas discusiones con los otros dioses -rió ligeramente- Pero por ahora hay algo que sí puedo darte, mi eternidad será la tuya.

La frase podía quedarse allí, sin ahondar más en ella, pues el rubio decidió que aun era pronto para hablarle de ciertas cosas a Sasuke... tales como la inmortalidad. Esos temas podrían dejarse para un poco más tarde, cuando Naruto arreglase cuentas con los Uchiha y dejarle al moreno estar realmente seguro de esa decisión. La eternidad era mucho tiempo después de todo.

El humano acarició su cabello rubio por largo tiempo, besándolo a ratos, acabando los dos envueltos entre confortables sabanas y una eufórica felicidad que se extendía absolutamente sobre Sasuke, quien no podía hacer nada más que rogar con todo el ahincó que poseía, que aquel no fuese un sueño más, de tantos que había tenido en el pasado.

_**Continuara... **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Errr... oh, al olvido, no tengo comentarios para decir hoy u.ú

Cof, cof, así que me saltaré las ridiculeces que normalmente digo y me quedaré en la parte donde le agradezco a toda la gente hermosita que se toma su tiempo para leerme, así yo me tarde mil años en actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias a todas ellas!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._"——°¤:.


	8. Chapter VII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuAnDo MuErA lA TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo: VII**

**D**espués de un largo momento en el cual sólo disfrutaron de su compañía mutua, sin embargo el moreno terminó por separarse del dios, lo suficiente como para buscar las revueltas sábanas y con ellas cubrir a Naruto, besando seguidamente su frente.

Ah... era como un sueño... sólo le bastaba la eternidad y Naruto. Nada más. Realmente, Naruto le parecía una criatura tan pequeña y frágil, que olvidaba que era un poderosísimo Dios. Sólo lo veía con los ojos de quien ama incondicionalmente, y daría su vida por él.

- ¿Quieres dormir? ¿O hablamos? -le cuestionó sin estar seguro, él no tendría nada de sueño si hubiese estado dormido durante tres largas generaciones de humanos-.

- Quiero hablar, ya me dormí al menos unos setenta años o más -ignoraba naturalmente, que algo muy parecido había pasado por la mente el moreno-

Oh, y ya que penosamente pensaba precisamente en los Uchiha...

- Sasuke -dijo quedamente- Quiero saber de tu padre ¿Puedes contarme?

Y ahora salía el tema de su padre. No quería hablar de él, pero no le podía decir que no a Naruto. Tomó mucho aire y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, acomodándose.

-Su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha y asumió el mando el clan cuando mi abuelo Madara murió, asesinado. Jamás supimos quién fue, pero todos dicen que fue uno de los trabajadores, quién lo envenenó. Contrajo nupcias con mi madre, Mikoto, que era su prima segunda y nos tuvieron a mi hermano Itachi y a mí... -cerró los ojos con pesar ante la sola mención del nombre-.

El moreno tuvo que interrumpirse. En momentos como ése, cuando recordaba... el dolor emanaba por todos sus poros, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El dios se estremeció entonces completamente, cerrando más estrechamente sus brazos sobre Sasuke, ahogando la propia exclamación afligida que quiso dar. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué repentinamente sentía tanta pena viniendo de su guardián? Y odiaba esa sensación, como si un alarido se dolor se clavara en su espíritu. Era precisamente por eso que Naruto odiaba tanto saber acerca de almas generosas que sufrían, porque él mismo era capaz de sentirlo.

- ¿Estás bien? -pero el dios ya conocía la respuesta, que era negativa- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías descansar, Sasuke, mañana me cuentas más ¿De acuerdo?

Pero sí eso provocaba tanto daño en el moreno, el rubio prefería arreglárselas por sí mismo para saber. Besó sus cabellos y frotó suavemente su espalda con una mano, esperando que eso ayudara un poco al menos para hacerlo sentirse más calmado.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes... -no, mentira, no lo estaba, pero las atenciones de Naruto lo relajaron bastante, al grado de tomar aire y exhalarlo en un suspiro- No tengo sueño -negó con la cabeza, depositando un beso en la frente del rubio- Itachi era mi hermano mayor -prosiguió- No lo conocí demasiado... -miró hacia otro lado, intentando no dejar salir demasiado dolor al pronunciar lo que le siguió, pues se daba cuenta de que Naruto era un dios empático- Murió en un entrenamiento. No pudo... soportarlo.

La garganta de Naruto se cerró completamente y pudo haber jurado que su sobrenatural corazón se dio la libertad de dejar de latir durante incontables segundos. Resistió ferozmente la necesidad que tenía de estrechar a Sasuke contra sí, de apretarlo todo lo que pudiese como sí con eso lograra expiar su dolor y el suyo propio.

Ante todo, debía de conservar la calma, esa que Jiraiya, el Dios de los Sapos, le había dicho que era fundamental en su existencia.

- El entrenamiento -exitosamente, no había ninguna emoción en su voz, sólo infinita neutralidad- ¿Era para ser guardián?

- Sí... él iba a ser el guardián, pero... luego me dieron su lugar... -más bien lo obligaron a tomar su lugar-.

Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de su hermano eran recuerdos felices, aunque existían algunos tristes, al verlo lastimado y adolorido. Lo único que lamentó siempre fue no verlo al ser enterrado, pues dicho "entrenamiento" lo dejó tan... herido, que era irreconocible y mucho menos posible de ver.

Naruto sin embargo pensaba en aquel momento que la calma se fuese al demonio, porque ya no le importaba. Bruscamente se deshizo del abrazo que mantenía con Sasuke y se alejó de él tanto como le fue posible, queriéndose aislar en un rincón de la cama mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, sus colas completamente caídas y sus orejas dobladas hasta el limite.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó realmente sin dirigirse a nadie en realidad- ¿Para qué les he permito tomar mi sangre sí no van a usarla? -un ligero temblor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo- ¿Cuándo dije yo que deseaba que los guardianes murieran? ¿Cuándo ordené entrenamientos tan... grotescos?... ¿Las ordenes que le dejé a Kaseiyo se olvidaron? Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, los guardines existen por mí, sí no fuera por mí...

Restregó furiosamente las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, no sabiendo qué era lo que odiaba más, sí a los Uchiha por corromperse tanto en tres generaciones, o a sí mismo, por no hacer nada por haberlo impedido.

-No, Naruto -jadeó, casi con desespero, acercándose velozmente abrazarlo, incluso mentalmente listo para un golpe si Naruto así lo deseaba-.

El moreno habló contra su oído, acariciando su espalda besando sus hombros, hasta que los temblores cesaron, al menos los de rabia.

- No es tu culpa... -Sasuke se mordió el labio- Hasta dónde se, todo era como tú lo ordenaste en un principio... hasta que mi padre asumió el mando -levantó su mentón con los dedos, para beber de sus lágrimas, que tenían un sabor dulce y aromático, como a rosas- No llores... por favor...

Sasuke también sentía que le ardían los ojos, pero se negaba a llorar. Su deber era darle fuerzas a su dios, pues para eso estaba. Para protegerlo en todo cuanto pudiese.

Pero Naruto no podía detenerse ¿Cómo no llorar cuando había fallado como deidad? Primero había sido Konoha y después los Uchiha ¿Es que acaso no podía mantener ni siquiera una familia sin permitir que se torciera?. Pero quizás no todo eran fallas, Sasuke decía que todo aquello había iniciado con su padre ¿Cómo podía su guardián estar emparentado con alguien así, cuando él era tan bondadoso?

Entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese despertado, no únicamente el amor que Sasuke le profesaba habría sido un derroche, sino que también, Sasuke habría seguido sufrimiento en un infierno, porque el dios estaba seguro que así era, solamente le bastaba con recordar el estado en el cual había llegado ayer, para saber que seguramente no era la primera vez que le sucedía. ¿Qué otros horrores había tenido que soportar Sasuke? ¿Cuántas atrocidades no habían pasado encima de él?

Quizás hasta él en algún momento, habría perecido igual que su hermano. Y habría sido culpa de Naruto, por no detener todas esas atrocidades. La sola idea hacía que el dios se sintiera enfermo.

Pero ahora el rubio estaba allí, despierto, lo cual era una bendición que no pensaba desaprovechar ya que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo tan oscuro que habían tomado los Uchiha.

- Sasuke -le miró por fin a los ojos- Lo lamento mucho, es mi culpa, pero lo arreglaré, lo prometo... haré que todo vuelva a estar bien.

Y posteriormente, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno -como ya parecía que había adoptado de costumbre- esparciendo cuidados besos que trataban de ser lo más dulces posibles.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar tu dolor?

Aunque el rubio sabía que para eso, no habría nada, porque el pasado no podía borrarse con simples ofrecimientos.

- Estaré bien si te quedas a mi lado, Naruto -le sonrió, borrándole con los pulgares el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Besó su frente, hábito que había tomado también en esos días y lo apretó contra sí- Ya no llores, porque confío en ti y sé que harás lo correcto...

Sasuke miró sus ojos rojos fijamente, demostrándole cuánto sentía por él y vaticinando un futuro luminoso en el destino de ambos, vagando por el mundo eternamente, juntos, haciendo lo posible para volver a ese mundo a la normalidad.

- Déjame protegerte... -susurró, sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo audible-.

El rubio suspiró profundamente, apoyando su frente contra Sasuke, dejando que sus caricias le calmaran y liberaran un poco la aflicción que sentía sobre él.

- No, Sasuke -habló quedamente- Yo tengo que protegerte a ti, tú ya has hecho por mí más de lo que nadie ha hecho en siglos y siglos.

Volvió a suspirar, está vez con una nota de alivio, pensando en que el deseo del moreno era una realidad, pues allí, entre sus brazos, el rubio se sentía protegido, arropado por ese amor tan desinteresado que le profesaba. Nadie nunca en el pasado le había ofrecido algo así, era por eso que lo apreciaba como el mayor de sus tesoros.

- Nos protegeremos el uno al otro ¿Está bien? -murmuró, terco, besando su cabello rubio, aprovechando de aspirar su aroma. Luego besó su hombro- Ponte boca abajo -le propuso, sin decirle el motivo-.

Naruto sonrió con encantadora confusión, pero a pesar de ello, obedeció la petición sin ninguna duda, separándose del abrazo del ojinegro y buscando acomodarse en la posición indicada.

Sasuke se acomodó la ropa y se arrodilló a su lado en la cama, antes de poner sus manos en los hombros del rubio y comenzar haciendo una pequeña presión, moviendo los dedos en círculos, haciendo un relajante masaje, que fue extendiendo por sus hombros y bajando hasta la mitad de la espalda, disfrutando de la suave piel bajo sus dedos, tan cálida y cremosa.

- ¿Te sientes más relajado? -le preguntó rato después, sin dejar su labor, poniéndole más empeño-.

- Oh, desde luego -pareció ronronear el rubio- No me habían hecho un masaje en siglos.

No era mentira tampoco aunque pudiera sonar a exageración. La ultima había sido la Diosa de Las Babosas.

- Tus manos se sienten tan bien -suspiró apenas- ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Sus ganas de conversar no eran tantas, pero estaba completamente encantado con la habilidad que tenía el otro y la delicada maestría con la cual movía las manos sobre su piel.

- Mi madre siempre me pide que le haga masajes, cuando nos sentamos a hablar solos.

Las conversaciones con Mikoto siempre eran tranquilas y a veces evitaban de hablar temas como sus entrenamientos, Fugaku o su fallecido hermano mayor. Pero había otras veces en las que sí lo mencionaban a su hermano, como manera de retenerlo en la memoria con recuerdos gratos. De sólo recordar aquellos bellos momentos, el moreno se relajó mucho y una paz comenzó a embargarlo. Sonrió al saber que seguramente Naruto estaba sintiendo esa paz emanar de él, tal vez porque sentía que existía una peculiar conexión entre ambos. Continuó moviendo las manos por toda la pulcra piel, deteniéndose a hacer círculos con los dedos en lugares especiales o simplemente acariciar su espalda suavemente.

El rubio suspiró hondamente, pensando en que de seguir así, seguramente acabaría por darle sueño, lo cual sería el colmo, teniendo en cuenta que más que zorro, ya parecía oso hibernando. Aunque era difícil resistirse cuando tan esplendía aura de armonía se había dispersado entre ellos, era como si su tiempo juntos fuese alguna especie de ir y venir de emociones.

- Comenzaré a sentirme mal. Tú me haces sentir tan bien y yo no puedo pensar en algo que pueda darte de regreso que se compare con esto -masculló, realmente haciendo un repaso de sus conocimientos milenarios- Debe de haber algo.

Bueno, sí había una cosa que estaba clara, es que Naruto tenía la concepción que todo entre ellos debía de ser mutuo, completamente reciproco, pues era así como él creía que ese tipo de relaciones se llevaban.

- Me gusta consentirte y no hace falta que me des más que tu presencia, Naruto -sonrió, viendo que estaba totalmente relajado y quitó las manos de su espalda, para recostarse a su lado-Ven -le abrió los brazos y pronto tuvo al rubio entre ellos, muy satisfecho-Naruto ¿Es cierto que existe un mundo de los dioses? -murmuró, luego de un rato. Siempre había tenido esa duda, y ¿Qué mejor que un Dios para aclarársela?-.

- Hmn... sí -respondió acomodándose más contra él- En realidad, funge como el hogar de los dioses, pero algunos de nosotros no vivimos allí o sólo lo hacemos por temporadas... ¿Te gustaría que alguna vez te llevara?

Desde luego, habría demasiadas complicaciones con el resto de las divinidades, por la relación que se había decidido a formar con Sasuke, pero muy poco le interesaba a Naruto, si su Uchiha quería ir a ese lugar, él lo iba a llevar sin importar lo que costara.

- ¿Puedo ir? -preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos-.

Se sentía como un pequeño niño, que apenas comenzaba a ver el mundo y un mundo grandioso por demás. Estaba invitado a ir a un lugar de seguro maravilloso y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- So... sólo si está bien que lo hagas... -no quería profanar ningún lugar sagrado con su presencia humana-.

- Claro que está bien -para Naruto lo estaba y eso era lo que le bastaba- Aunque hay muchas otras cosas que quiero enseñarte de éste mundo... podríamos viajar y visitar a mis amigos, ellos viven en lugares que te parecerán muy exóticos comparados con Konoha.

Claro que igualmente, primero debían de aceptar el hecho de que había decidido emparejarse con un mortal, pero era lo de menos, cualquier complicación comparado con lo que había pasado Sasuke a lo largo de su vida, seguramente no era nada, por eso es que Naruto iba a hacer lo que fuese con tal de verlo sonreír.

Con calma, comenzó a acariciar una de las mejillas del moreno en un contacto tan cuidadoso, que apenas tocaba la piel.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho.

Y acto seguido, se movió para darle un ligero beso que Sasuke se encargó de hacer apasionado, cuando lo tomó de la cintura y lo acomodó sobre él, para abrazarlo a gusto, y hacerse una especie de manta con su cálido cuerpo. Buscó el yukata de Naruto -a quien le preocupaba poco el estar desnudo, al parecer- y le cubrió la espalda y los muslos.

- A mí también me gustas mucho... y más que eso...

Ya se lo había dicho una vez. Lo amaba y a cada momento aquello se intensificaba, haciéndolo casi insoportable. Necesitaba demostrárselo o no estaría satisfecho. Era por eso que le dedicaba besos y abrazos cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

- Lo sé -le sonrió cálidamente- Y es lo más hermoso que he tenido nunca.

El dios se dedicó unos momentos a observarlo en silencio, como si aquello se tratara de un lujo que se negaba a desperdiciar.

- Nunca pensé que un día al despertar iba a encontrarme con algo tan sublime -colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, porque disfrutaba demasiado el escuchar su corazón- Me sorprende mucho que alguna jovencita bella no te hubiese robado antes- dijo, expresando una risita juguetona, mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos, escuchando en cambio una risa suave por parte del moreno y sintiendo como este le besaba la frente-.

- Jamás he salido de esta montaña... -comentó, con un tono neutral-.

Aquello nunca molestó al ojinegro, pues el único pueblo cercano era Konoha, siempre se encontraba en guerra y cuyo cementerio crecía más y más. No le gustaba pensar en que todos eran belicosos o entristecidos por perder a sus seres amados en cruentas batallas.

- Y aunque lo hubiera hecho -prosiguió- No hubiera dejado que nadie me separe de mi protegido...

Porque luego de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Naruto, también supo que si se alejaba de él sería muy infeliz, incluso si su pareja resultaba ser alguien de buen corazón.

- ¿Tu protegido? -pareció cantar-.

Lo mejor sería que no se pusiera a decirle que Naruto era quien debía de protegerlo a él, porque entonces parecería que volverían a entrar en el mismo cuento de jamás acabar: "Yo cuido de ti/No, yo cuido de ti".

Con todo y eso, parecía que finalmente habían encontrado el ritmo adecuado para una simple conversación, alejada de esos temas que Naruto no quería escuchar en aquel momento, no cuando toda la calidez y el aroma de Sasuke estaban rodeándolo. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de ello, mucho tiempo en realidad.

- Pero... -pareció meditarlo un poco- Lo que hiciste conmigo antes, parecías muy seguro de saber lo que hacías, a decir verdad, yo sólo te he imitado.

Se sonrojó, mucho, y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.-Sólo lo hice por instinto...-Y recordó la sed voraz que tuvo al ver su miembro, lo que hizo un espasmo de lujuria recorriese su cuerpo, de solo imaginárselo una vez más. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo no le traicionaba. Aún.

Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto no pudiese sentir su misma lujuria, con su curiosa capacidad empática.

- Instinto -repitió la palabra como si tratara de reconocerla- Oh, sí, Kiba, el Dios Perro, hablaba mucho de el, siempre dijo que yo era raro, porque no tenía instintos básicos y que siendo zorro, al menos debería de haber tenido una temporada de celo una vez cada algunos cientos de años, pero ni siquiera eso.

Comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el cabello de Sasuke, porque aunque no lo supiese, Naruto también encontraba que tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el otro era bastante agradable.

- Pero no era mi culpa que él de verdad de sintiera un animal del bosque, no todos podemos ser así -entrecerró los ojos, guardándose una queja para el susodicho en cuanto volviese a verlo- Así que instinto -volvió a decir- Puede ser que Kiba tuviese razón en algunas cosas, aunque, instinto o no, lo disfruté mucho, jamás había sentido algo así.

-Yo también... lo disfruté mucho...-Mucho bastante, con la mano en el corazón.

Tenía tantas ganas e hacer miles de preguntas sobre aquel pequeño tema de los Dioses, la inmortalidad, su eternidad juntos, y los sentimientos tan sorpresivos y tempranos que Naruto había desarrollado por él, que todo, (o al menos lo más importante) se redujo a un:-¿Por qué... aceptaste mis sentimientos, Naruto? Puedes tener a quien quieras, no por tu divinidad, sino por tu personalidad, tu belleza natural...-Con voz esperanzada, llena de felicidad. Casi palpable en el aire.

- ¿Por qué?

Naruto sabía muy bien el por qué, pero se cuestionaba si sería capaz de explicarlo claramente.

- Puedo tener a cualquiera, sí -aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo- Pero eso no significaría que esa persona me amara... incluso aunque creyera hacerlo, me he topado ya muchas veces con adoración aun ídolo y no a mí.

Se guardó unos instantes de silencio, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarse.

- ¿Cómo no escogerte a ti, Sasuke? -besó suavemente su cabeza- Eres único... en todos mis años de existencia, nadie realmente me había amado francamente, sin esperarse nada a cambio... y eres tan puro, como una luz que brilla en medio de la oscuridad... ¿Cómo no entregarte mi corazón? ¿Cómo no entregarme yo? Debiste ser un dios, porque eres tan perfecto y bello que yo comienzo a sentirme indigno -sonrió, como si se burlara de si mismo- Un dios que no puede enderezar a su pueblo y que aun así es bendecido contigo... mejor dime algo, Sasuke ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarte? Esa pregunta suena más lógica.

-Soy yo el que no se siente digno de ti, de tus caricias, de tus cuidados...-Lo tomó entre sus brazos como nunca, haciéndole oír los latidos de su corazón.-De tus sentimientos... Sólo soy un chico... ignorante, a comparación de... lo que tú sabes del mundo y su gente. Yo... te amo...todo es tan confuso... pero no me importa. Me gusta que lo sea, me gustas tú, y de solo pensar... en el futuro...-Suspiró.-Sólo quiero disfrutar de esta sensación el resto de mi vida...

El rubio se preguntaba sí Sasuke era tan "lindo" a propósito. Y era imposible resistirse a todas esas pequeñas dulces incoherencias, que pese a todo, él comprendía.

- Eres digno de muchas más cosas -aseguró- Y mientras tú me quieras y desees estar conmigo, lo estarás, jamás pretendería obligarte a estar a mi lado sí un día decides que ya no me amas -y por alguna razón, su tono sonó un tanto desabrido al decirlo- Soy tuyo -susurró muy bajito, pero lo suficiente como para ser escuchado- Tuyo por toda la eternidad... y si vuelvo a escucharte hablar mal de ti mismo, como si fueras poca cosa... ¡No habrá más besos!

La advertencia podría haber sonado más real de no ser porque el dios se las arregló en medio del apretado y confortante abrazo de Sasuke, para poder depositar sus labios en los suyos, abriéndolos ligeramente e incitándole tímidamente con su lengua a hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke abrió la boca, y contestó al beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, para empezar un juego de caricias, acompañado de apasionados sonidos húmedos, saliva escapando de sus labios, y un agradable calor que se expandía por sus cuerpos. El beso más apasionado que se habían dado alguna vez.

-¿Es que tú me quieres matar?-Preguntó luego de recuperar el habla-No podría estar sin tus besos... Y estaré toda la eternidad contigo, jamás dejaré de... sentir todo esto por ti.

El rubio sonrió apenas, limpiando con la lengua aquella saliva que había corrido por las comisuras de sus labios y dándose el atrevimiento de hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Dándole un inocente beso después, antes de suspirar con una nota clara de comodidad.

- Matarte no -respondió, ya que realmente pensaba en otros temas, como la vida eterna y cosas así- Y sí no quieres estar sin mis besos, tendrás que aprender a valorarte a ti mismo tanto como yo lo hago.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios, dándose cuenta que en aquel tiempo, había sonreído en muchas más ocasiones que en los últimos diez años que había estado despierto.

- Duerme, Sasuke -le indicó, como ya antes había hecho- Todavía nos queda mucho para hablar, ahora, a descansar.

Y el moreno suspiró, creyendo firmemente en esos sueños relacionados con el futuro, esperanzadores, brillantes. Dejándose caer poco a poco en la somnolencia, abrigado por aquel cálido sentimiento que le oprimía suavemente el corazón.

Naruto le observó algunos largos minutos, pensando en que la paz que adoraba las facciones del Uchiha, seguramente sería la misma que presentan los niños al dormir.

Tal como el dios lo había dicho, aun tenían mucho tiempo para conversar y cuando volvieron a despertar, así lo hicieron. La noción del tiempo y de horarios estaba completamente perdida para ellos, como si las cosas se redujeran solamente a ellos dos y nada más. Salir y buscar comida más sustanciosa fue parte de sus entretenciones, pero ante todo, el prodigarse caricias y mimos parecía ser lo que los tenía más absortos. Naruto no podía evitarlo, el contacto físico le era demasiado atrayente y lo había dejado bastante claro en el momento en que Sasuke le había besado por primera vez, en la frente. Y Sasuke, ah, él simplemente no podía conformarse con tenerlo a su lado y no aprovechar siquiera el rozar un poco su piel. Lo había amado por tanto tiempo, sin atreverse a hacer nada más que contemplarlo, que el hecho de ahora contar con su consentimiento para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo cuando quisiera y besarlo, era simplemente un regalo que no podía desaprovechar.

En algún momento, Naruto se vio obligado a decirle a Sasuke que era lo que había hecho para hacer que su padre no hubiese mandado a buscar por él. El pelinegro pareció asombrado de su confesión, cosa que se acentuó aun más cuando le dijo que luego de haber escuchado las cosas que Fugaku hizo, no iba a permitirle seguir siendo patriarca. Además de ello, Naruto necesitaba ver por sí mismo que otras tantas faltas había acumulado su padre antes de emitir algún tipo de juicio. Si había que ser francos, aunque su padre fuese un hombre despiadado, Sasuke no lo odiaba, por eso esperaba que el rubio no fuese a ser tan duro con él, solamente lo necesario, cosa que casi podía apostar, teniendo en cuenta lo benévolo y generoso que era el dios.

Hablaron de muchas más cosas, porque era también muy notorio que a Naruto le gustaba hablar todo lo que pudiese, contándole de aquellas deidades que eran sus amigos y conocidos, descubriéndole a Sasuke secretos de los dioses que seguramente ningún otro humano conocería. Y a cambio, el moreno intentaba hablarle sobre los contados aspectos agradables de su vida, alegrándose al observar la sonrisa radiante que Naruto le daba a cada anécdota.

Pero sin duda alguna, los mejores momentos que el moreno había pasado, eran aquellos que se encontraba viviendo al lado de Naruto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bien, vale, seguro hay muchas personas que esperan una explicación de mi parte por mi tardanza monumental con todos mis fanfics, por lo que, quienes estén interesados pueden ir a mi profile, donde todas sus dudas seguramente serán aclaradas.


End file.
